Naruto:Spartan 117
by Naruto117
Summary: What if things were different? What if one accident changed history. Now Naruto will fight for Earth and her Colonies. For humanity and its existence. He is Naruto:SPARTAN 117 of the UNSC. He is the Master Chief. Rated M for a possible lemon in much later chapters. This is a massive AU to both the Naruto and Halo universe. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Spartan 117**

**Authors note: I do not own Naruto or the Halo franchise in any way at all. Story contains is an AU story. Warning possible lemon. **

**Well here's my new story everyone Naruto: Spartan 117! Now before you read understand. There are so manny fanfic's that replace a main character and put in a different main character. This is one of those stories. **

**I've been a Naruto and Halo fan for years. Ive played Halo 1-4 and Halo wars. I've read Fall of Reach and Coal Protocol. I've been wanting to make a fanfic like this for a long time. So here's my fanfic people.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

"Lets do this." Normal talk.

_"let's do this." _Normal thought.

**"You shall die!" **Gravemind talking Or time and place.

**_"You shall die!"_** Gravemind thinking.

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Taken.

**(6 years ago)**

It was a chaotic night in the Land of Fire. Loud sound filled the air as the shipbi village of Konohagakure no Sato was being attacked. It's attacker was the strongest of the biju. It was the Kyūbi no Yōko (Nine tailed demon fox) that was currently destroying the forest all around it.

The shinobi of Konoha used there ninja weapons, but there attempts were futile. The biju crushed, swatted, and beat any of the shinobi that got in its way.

There jutsu's did little as they just annoyed the fox.

Unknown to any of them the beast was being controlled. The one who could do such a thing like that was fighting the villages Kage, Minato Namikaze. The man who was controlling the biju was actually his long thought dead student Obito Uchia. Minato and no one else knew this as he fought his student and didnt even know he was fighting Obito.

Only about an hour or so ago had Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze given birth to there child. There blonde haired child's name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Minato and Kushina had to go and hide in a special room in the mountains. There Kushina gave birth to there baby boy before the orange swirled masked Obito kidnapped him.

He then took Kushina and ripped Kyuubi from the seal on her. The seal was on Kushina because she was a jinjuriki. Jinjuriki were people who had a biju sealed inside if them and were mostly treated badly.

And now the couple had to do the worst thing they could do to there child. They had to turn him into a jinjuriki.

**(With Minato and Kushina)**

Minato and Kushina looked down at there child. They felt themselves grow colder.

"He's adorable Minato-koi." Kushina said as she saw her crying baby. A seal glowed on his stomach as it turned black and then disappeared. The two had performed the Fuinjutsu shiki fujin **(Dead Demon Consuming Seal)**. The sal was a forbidden s-rank jutsu.

The reason that it was forbidden because who ever used it had to pay with there soul. Both Minato and Kushina had taken part of it. Now they had to pay the price.

"He share is Kushina-chan." Minato said as he looked at his son. Naruto had made it threw the sealing proses unharmed. Outside the 3rd and other shinobi stood outside the barrier as it soon faded.

Minato and Kushina said there goodbyes as they died with smiles. As soon as the barrier dropped the 3rd and the others rushed in.

"Danm it! Minato you knew what that jutsu would do and you still did it!" Sarutobi thought as he examined the bodies. They had no pulse at all and were growing colder by the minute.

"There dead." Sarutobi finnaly said as he picked up Naruto. Unknown to anyone else events were already taking place. Now Naruto would have to survive six years of hell. Those six years though would make him stronger and a better man.

**(6 years later, Konoha Ninja academy)**

Six year old Naruto Uzumaki sat in his seat as he listened to Iruka Umino. Iruka thought his class at the Konoha ninja academy. Each day was a waist in Naruto's opinion. They hardly trained in combat, they didn't practice using weapons and gear, no strategy training, and they didn't even know a simple academy jutsu yet!

It pissed Naruto off that the time they could use was being wasted. Instead they were teaching about the great "Will of Fire", pointless history that did to be infect in any way, social status, and lastly clans and there personal history.

Naruto hated that he had to go threw this for the rest of the year. So he slept or occupied himself in whatever way he could think of. Naruto sighed as he thought of what he was going to eat. Ramen was actually starting to get boarding since all he could get was ramen, bread, milk, and water.

Due to the village hating him for reasons he didn't know of yet he didn't have much. Actually he literally had almost nothing at all. The things he did have were in poor conditions.

His apartment was falling apart, he never had warm water, the landowner didn't turn on heat when it was cold, the land owner turned the heat on only on hot days, he barely had any cloths, not a single photo in his house, and there was mold.

Oh the list didn't stop there! The door was weak, his windows were broken, the windows didn't have locks, his roof was leaking when it rained, lastly was his furniture. He had a small chipped table that was missing a leg, a couch that was torn up, torn up blankets and last, but not least a bed that was stone hard and cold.

So when ever he got something decent he was happy. Right now he had on

a black tank top, light sandyish jeans, socks, and slightly beat up lack boots. These were also his only best cloths.

"Now when the Daimyo system started making direct rules to-." Iruka proceeded to talk about the history of statuses. Naruto groaned as he looked around the room. The occasional hateful glare from the other kids was common to him.

_"I fucking hate this place." _Naruto thought as he stared out of the class room window. The blonde thought of what was beyond the gates of Konoha. He only had two good things going on this year.

The first was that he had found some vegetable seeds back as few months ago. He had been growing them on the apartments abandoned roof top. No one used it since they thought it was infected by him or something like that.

The second good thing was that he was a head taller then everyone his age. He had gotten taller due to constantly eating the vegetables. Naruto grinned as he remembered the shocked and pissed off looks.

"NARUTO PAY ATTENTION!" Iruka suddenly yelled as Naruto was snapped out if his train of thought. The blonde groaned as he was being glared at by everyone.

_"I didn't even ask to be a shinobi! Jiji just sighed me up without asking me." _Naruto thought. It was true that he did not want to be a shinobi. In his opinion there was probably something cooler out there. The blonde sighed though as he knew he probably would be in Konoha for the rest of his life.

**(0430 Hours, August 17, 2517 (Military Calendar) / Slipstream space - unknown coordinates and unknown Star System)**

Out in space far away from Earth in slipstream space was the UNSC ship Han. Inside the ship the ships AI Toran was running thew multiple simulations of what could have happened. The ship was assigned to head to Eridanus 2 and had the proper cordance. Some where at some point the ship was thrown off coarse.

"Activating cryotube warm up process. I'll must awaken the Lieutenant and the Doctor and inform them." Toran said to himself as he went began the warm up proses. The AI then disappeared from the hollowed it was on and retuned into the ships systems.

In the cryobay Lieutenant Junior Grade Jacob Keyes awoke. A dull red light filled his blurry vision and he choked on the slime in his lungs and throat.

"Sit up, Lieutenant Keyes," Toran instructed.

"Sit. Take a deep breath and cough, sir. You need to clear the bronchial surfactant." Toran instructed. Keyes pushed himself up, peeling his back off the formfitting gel bed in the tube.

Wisps of fog overflowed from the cryotube as he clumsily climbed out. He then sat down on a nearby bench, tried to inhale, and doubled over, and coughing. Eventually a long string of clear fluid flowed from his mouth.

Keys then sat up and drew his first full breath in two weeks. He tasted his lips and nearly gagged. While the cryo inhalant was specially designed to be regurgitated and swallowed, replacing nutrients lost in the deep sleep. No matter how they changed the formula, though, it always tasted like lime-flavored mucus.

_"Damn scientists can't make this shit taste a least decent."_ Keys thought as he got up.

"Status, Toran? Are we under attack?" Keys asked the AI.

"Negative, sir. We are dramatically off coarse sir." Torah replied as Keys eyes widen.

"What do you mean we're off coarse!" Keys yelled as his seances kicked in. The AI did not flinch from the Lieutenants outburst. Keys sighed as he needed to asses the situation and not overreact.

"How much longer until we're out of slipspace?" Keyes asked the AI.

"What ever Changed are corse sent us farther into oral space. We will be entering normal space in half an hour." Toran said as Keys nodded.

"Good job Toran." Keys said.

"You're welcome,Lieutenant." Toran said as the AI vanished once again.

Keyes thought of his situation and groaned. The ship wouldn't last long in a space action. They should have an escort. Keys didn't understand why they had been sent alone, but he didn't question orders. Especially direct orders from FLEETCOM HQ.

The Lieutenant groaned as he did wake-up protocol and examined the Han. He was happy to see that there was nothing missing. Now there was only one person left who was in the cryotube on his left.

The other person on the Han was the civilian specialist, Dr. Halsey. He had been ordered to protect her at all costs, pilot this ship, and also stay the hell out of her way. They might have well made him hold her damned hand. This in no way was military mission; it was fucking baby-sitting. Someone at Fleet Command must have him on their blacklist.

Soon the cover of Dr. Halsey's tube hummed open. The cryotubes mist rippled out as she sat up, coughing. Her pale skin made her look like a ghost in the fog. Matted locks of dark hair clung to her neck. She didn't look much older than him. So about late twenties and she was lovely—not beautiful, but definitely a striking woman in his books. For a civilian, anyway.

Halsey's blue eyes fixed upon Keys and looked him over.

"We must be near Eridanus." she said. Lieutenant Keyes almost saluted reflectively, but checked the motion.

"Sorry Doctor, but were no where near Eridanus. We're actually of coarse." Keys said as his face was reddened as he looked away from her slender body. Haley's eyes narrowed as she did not like the news.

Keys had drilled in cryogenic recovery a dozen times at the Academy. He'd seen his fellow officers naked before. Both men and women. But Dr. Halsey was a civilian. He didn't know what protocols applied so naturally he was confused.

Keyes got up and went to her.

"Can I help you—" Keys was interrupted as Halsey swung her legs out of the cryotube and then climbed out.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant. Get cleaned up and dressed." She brushed past him and strode to the showers.

"Hurry up. I want to know exactly why were not near Eridanus." Halsey said.

Lieutenant Keyes stood straighter.

"Aye, aye, Ma'am." Keys said. Like it or not and only having a brief encounter with Halsey. He knew that she was in charge.

**(A few minutes later on the Han's bridge)**

The bridge of the Han had a large amount of space for a vessel of its size. It had all the maneuvering room of a walk-in closet. A freshly showered, shaved, and uniformed Lieutenant Keyes pulled himself into the room and sealed the pressure door behind him.

Every surface of the bridge was covered with monitors and screens. The wall on his left was a single large semicurved view screen, dark for the moment because there was nothing in the visible spectrum to see in slipspace.

Behind him was the Han 's spinning center section, containing the mess, the rec room, and the sleep chambers. There was no gravity on the bridge, however. The diplomatic shuttle had been designed for the comfort of its passengers, not its crew.

It didn't seem to bother Dr. Halsey though. She was strapped into the navigator's couch, she had on a white jumpsuit that matched her pale skin, and had tied her dark hair into a simple, elegant knot. Her fingers danced across four keypads, tapping in commands.

"Welcome, Lieutenant." she said without looking up.

"Please have a seat at the communication station and monitor the channels when we enter normal space. If there's so much as a squeak on nonstandard frequencies, I want to know instantly." Halsey said.

He drifted to the communication station and strapped himself down.

"Toran?" she asked.

"Awaiting your orders, Dr. Halsey," the ship AI replied.

"Give me astrogation maps of the system." Halsey ordered as the AI nodded.

"We need to find up were were going to be. Pull up a map of the system so we can correct our corse once we enter normal space. Then well re-calculate and head to Eridanus " Halsey said.

I'm sorry Doctor, but I have no maps of our—"

"And can we have some music? Rachmaninov's Piano Concerto Number Three, I think." Halsey interrupted Toran.

"Understood Doctor—" Toran said.

"And start a preburn warm-up cycle for the fusion engines." Halsey said.

"Yes, Doc—" The AI said.

"And stop spinning the Han 's central carousel section. We may need the power."

"Working . . . " The AI said.

She eased back. The music started and she sighed.

"Thank you, Toran." Halsey thanked the AI.

"You're welcome, Dr. Halsey. Entering normal space in five minutes, plus or minus three minutes." Toran said. Lieutenant Keyes shot the doctor an admiring glance. He was impressed-few people could put a shipboard AI through its paces so rigorously as to cause a detectable pause. She soon turned to face him.

"Yes, Lieutenant? You have a question?" Halsey asked the Lieutenant. He composed himself and pulled his uniform jacket taut. He did have one thing on his mind.

"I'm curious about our mission, ma'am. I assume we are to reconnoiter something in this system, but why send a shuttle, rather than a prowler or a corvette? And why just the two of us?" Keys asked his question. She blinked and smiled liking Keys curiosity.

"That's a fairly accurate assumption and analysis, Lieutenant. This is a reconnaissance mission . . . of a sort. We were supposed to observe a child. The first of many, I hope." Halsey said. Keyes frowned, retrieving his grandfather's pipe from his pocket, and turned it end over end.

He couldn't smoke the thing—igniting a combustible on the flight deck was against every major regulation on a UNSC space vehicle, but sometimes he just fiddled with it or chewed on the tip, which helped him think. He stuck it back into his pocket, and decided to push the issue and find out more.

"With all due respect, Dr. Halsey, were ever the hell were going to end up at might be dangerous." Keys said as with that sudden deceleration, they entered normal space.

The main view screen flickered and a million stars snapped into focus. As well as a planet with oceans and a large continent with only a few other land masses visible. Both looked a little shocked as they had never seen or herd of the planet in front of them.

"Lieutenant were are we?" Halsey asked as she unbuckled herself and floated on the bridge. It took keys a few seconds to respond as he went to a nearby monitor.

"You're not gonna like this doc. We're literally about 85,000 light years from Earth. We're in unknown territory Doctor." Keys said as Halsey's eyes were open in shock.

"Toran scan the planet." Halsey said.

"And find out how we got here!" Halsey said sharply.

"Yes Doctor." Toran replied as the AI went to work.

"I think I have what brought us here Doctor." Keys said as Halsey raised an eyebrow. She soon floated over to the Lieutenant. Keys pointed at the monitor that read main read rear view camera on the upper right. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"A wormhole. Good work that explains everything Lieutenant." Halsey said as Keys nodded. Toran soon reappeared and spoke.

"Doctor I've scanned the planet and the wormhole. The planet is habitable and it has human civilization." Toran said as both turned and looked at the AI with shock.

"Toran, give me numbers of the population of the planet." Halsey said.

"Population numbering over three hundred million. I believe these are the ancestors of the lost colony ship Traveler. The ship went lost back in the early days of planetary colonization." Toran said.

"My scans show that the ship and it's technology apparently have vanished. The civilization is also not very technologically advanced. They appear to be based on Japanese society in older eras." Toran said as he stoped and let the information sink in even though Halsey didn't need the pause.

"A strange sort of energy in being produced by the planet. The inhabitants call it chakra. They also seem to think of it as an energy created by spiritual and physical energy. This though is completely false. Since the substance can only be made on this planet It would have no value with other planets as it would vanish." Tora said.

"I see and what of the wormhole then?" Halsey asked curious.

"The wormhole is actually quite stable Doctor. My scans show that it will last approximately one month, one day, eleven hours, thirty four minutes, and twelve seconds." Toran said.

"I see. This is quite interesting." Halsey said as Toran stiffened a little as he had found something.

"Doctor I have some good new Doctor Halsey." Toran said as Halsey looked at the AI.

"What is it?" Halsey asked.

"One possible subject located in Konoha. Shall I put him on the list?" Toran thought. Halsey looked surprised at this. A new subject that she didn't know anything about. A child possible to be in the program. How could she not investigate.

"Set a corse for the planet Toran." Halsey ordered as Toran nodded. Keys though did not agree.

"Now hold on here Doctor. We don't even know if there hostile! I need hardly remind you that it's my job to worry about our security. Also protocol clearly states-."

"Lieutenant I'm in charge so listen to my orders. Now were going down to that planet and checking up on that subject. Any other questions? Halsey asked.

"May I speak candidly, Doctor?" Keys asked.

"You don't need my permission. By all means, speak candidly, Lieutenant. You've been doing a fine job so far." Halsey said.

Under normal circumstances, among normal officers, that last remark would have been insubordination -or worse, a rebuke. But he let it pass. Normal military protocols seemed to have been jettisoned on this flight.

"You said were going to go observe a child." He shook his head dubiously.

"If this is a cover for real military intelligence work, then, to tell the truth, there are better-qualified officers for this mission. I graduated from UNSC OCS only seven weeks ago. My orders had me rotated to theMagellan . Those orders were rescinded, ma'am." Keys said.

She turned and scrutinized him with her icy blue eyes.

"Go on, Lieutenant." Halsey said. He reached for his pipe, but then checked the motion. She would probably think it a silly habit.

"If this is an intel op then . . . then I don't understand why I'm here at all." Keys spoke as he was really confused. Halsey slightly smiled as she then leaned forward.

"Then, Lieutenant, I shall be equally candid." Halsey said. Something deep inside Lieutenant Keyes told him he would regret hearing whatever Dr. Halsey had to say. He ignored the feeling. He wanted to know the truth.

"Go ahead, Doctor." Keys Sid as he prepared himself for the awnser. Her slight smile returned.

"You are here because Vice Admiral Stanforth, head of Section Three of UNSC Military Intelligence Division, refused to lend me this shuttle without at least one UNSC officer aboard—even though he knows damn well that I can pilot this bucket by myself. So I picked one UNSC officer. You." She tapped her lower lip thoughtfully and added.

"You see, I've read your file, Lieutenant. All of it." Halsey spoke.

"I don't know-"

"You do know what I'm talking about." She rolled her eyes.

"You don't lie well. She said.

"Don't insult me by trying again." Halsey said. Lieutenant Keyes swallowed.

"Then why me? Especially if you've seen my record?" He asked worried. Halsey was covering him like a predictor of some sort.

"I chose you precisely because of your record—because of the incident in your second year at OCS. Fourteen ensigns killed. You were wounded and spent two months in rehabilitation. Plasma burns are particularly painful, I understand." Halsey said. Keys rubbed his hands together.

"Yes. They are painful." Keys said.

"The Lieutenant responsible was your CO on that training mission. You refused to testify against him despite overwhelming evidence and the testimony of his fellow officers . . . and friends." Halsey said.

"Yes." Keys said.

"They told the board of review the secret the Lieutenant had entrusted to you all—that he was going to test his new theory to make Slipspace jumps more accurate. He was wrong, and you all paid for his eagerness and poor mathematics." Halsey said as Lieutenant Keyes studied his hands and had the feeling of falling inward. Dr. Halsey's voice sounded distant.

"Yes." Keys said.

"Despite continuing pressure, you never testified. They threatened to demote you, charge you with insubordination and refusing a direct order—even discharge you from the Navy. Your fellow officer candidates testified, though. The review board had all the evidence they needed to court-martial your CO. They put you on report and dropped all further disciplinary actions." Halsey said as she looked at Keys who said nothing. His head hung low.

"That is why you are here, Lieutenant—because you have an ability that is exceedingly rare in the military. You can keep a secret." She drew in a long breath and added.

"You may have to keep many secrets after this mission is over." Halsey said.

He glanced up. There was a strange look in her eyes. Pity? That caught him off guard and he looked away again. But he felt better than he had since OCS. Someone trusted him again.

"I think that you would rather be on the Magellan. Fighting and dying on the frontier." Halsey said voicing her thoughts.

"No, I—" He caught the lie as he said it, stopped, then corrected himself.

"Yes. The UNSC needs every man and woman patrolling the Outer Colonies. Between the raiders and insurrections, it's a wonder it all hasn't fallen apart." Keys said.

"Indeed, Lieutenant, ever since we left Earth's gravity, well, we've been fighting one another for every cubic centimeter of vacuum—from Mars to the Jovian Moons to the Hydra System Massacres and on to the hundred brushfire wars in the Outer Colonies. It has always been on the brink of falling apart. That's why we're here." Halsey said accurately about each event.

"To observe one child? What difference could a child make?" Keys asked as

one of Halsey's eyebrows arched.

"This new child could be more useful to the UNSC than a fleet of destroyers, a thousand Junior Grade Lieutenants—or even me . In the end, the child may be the only thing that makesany difference." Halsey spoke as keys looked at her confused and surprised.

"Approaching the planet." Toran informed them both.

"Plot an atmospheric vector for the Luxor spaceport." Dr. Halsey ordered.

"Lieutenant Keyes, make ready to land." Halsey said as she walked away.

_"Now lets see what this child has._" Halsey thought.

**(1130 Hours, August 17, 2517 (Military Calendar) / Unknown Star System, Konoha ninja academy)**

The bright sun cast a light on the training ground of Konoha Ninja Academy. Dr. Halsey and Lieutenant Keyes stood in the semishade of a canvas awning and watched children as they were listening to a young man with pineapple like hair.

Lieutenant Keyes looked extremely uncomfortable in civilian clothes. He wore a loose gray suit, a white shirt, and no tie. Dr. Halsey found his sudden awkwardness charming.

When he had complained the clothes were too loose and sloppy, she had almost laughed. He was pure military to the core. Even out of uniform, the Lieutenant stood rigid, as if he were at perpetual attention.

"It's nice here." Halsey said.

"These people don't know how good they've got it. Rural lifestyle. No pollution. No crowding. Climate-controlled weather. " Halsey said as the Lieutenant grunted in acknowledgment as he tried to smooth the wrinkles out of his silk jacket.

"Relax," Halsey said.

"We're supposed to be parents inspecting the school for our little girl." Halsey said.

**(FORESHADOWING!**

**... **

**... **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... AKWARD SILENCE!)**

Halsey then slipped her arm through his, and although she would have thought such a feat impossible, the Lieutenant stood even straighter. She sighed and pulled away from him, opened her purse, and retrieved a palm-sized pad. She adjusted the brim of her wide straw hat to shade the pad from the noon glare. With a tap of her finger, she accessed and scanned the file she had assembled of their subject.

The device did a scan of the cows as it searched for the possible subject. It scanned everything about them as it filed each one. The device beeped when it was done scanning and brought up a list.

Halsey looked at the stats and frowned. The first few she saw would never be expectable. She scrolled down as the stats were no were near expectable. She nearly gave up hope, but she stopped at the last file as her eyes widen.

Keys noticed this and leaned a little towards her.

"Is there a problem Doctor?" Keys asked as Halsey shook her head.

"No Lieutenant, not a single problem of fault. He's...he's amazing Lieutenant." Halsey said as Keys raised an eyebrow. Halsey looked at the Lieutenant and realized he didn't know what she was talking about.

"This potential subject is exactly what we need." Halsey said. She opened up her personal files and compared the new subject to the others. The other files paled in comparison to this new one. Halsey soon took thought as she did something she never thought she'd do.

She deleted Number 117's profile and replaced it with the new subject. The new Number 117 had all the genetic markers she had flagged in her original study. He was a perfect subject for her purposes as science could determine. His genetics markers were actually the highest out of all others.

But Dr. Halsey knew it would take more than perfection to make this project work. People were more then the sum of their genes. There were environmental factors, mutations, learned ethics, and a hundred other factors that could make this candidate unacceptable.

The device had scanned each subject and had made a picture of the subject.

The picture in the file showed a typical six year old male. He had pure spiky blonde hair and a happy grin that revealed all his front teeth.

Number 117 had natural lightly tan skin, his eyes were an amazing lightning blue eyes, and stood a head taller then every other child. He looked skinny yet also had muscle on his body. He was perfectly developed for his age and the program while the rest of the class wasn't.

The most distinctive feature on him were the whisker marks. There were three on each side of his cheeks. Halsey had to admit that they were very cute. The pure blonde hair was quite a surprise. Pure blonde hair was very uncommon.

She took into account that each of the new Number 117's features were rare. His eye color was one she had never seen before. Lightly tan skin was also a little bit exotic. All together though the combination was perfect and didn't clash.

This was all good—she could match the patterns to confirm his identity.

"Our subject." Halsey said as she angled the pad toward the Lieutenant so he could see the boy. Dr. Halsey noticed that they were getting up and decided to move closer to listen.

**(With Naruto)**

Alright class listen up. Since we've finished early today...you all get recess!" Iruka said slightly loud as everyone cheered.

"I have to go for a little bit to report to Hokage-sama. Now behave yourselves and don't get in trouble." Iruka said. Naruto groaned lowly in the back from the baby talk. The man treated them like baby's and would for the next few months.

The teacher soon left the class who started to play games. Naruto though didn't get invited to play. The blonde went to a small risen part of the large training ground and sat as he watched the clouds. He was bored as hell.

"Hey dope that's my hill!" Came a voice that Naruto knew well. Naruto rose up and looked to see the most arrogant person on the planet. It was the prince of all emo. Saskue Uchia the spoiled rotten brat.

Naruto had been dealing with the Uchia for over a year now. He really hated his arrogant attitude. The emo always talked about how he was better then anyone else. It really pissed him off about the level of arrogance the Uchia produced.

"I'm not moving duck butt." Naruto said plainly.

Keys chuckled at the other kids nick name. Halsey also let out a chuckle out. They both agreed that the kid's hair style made his head look like a ducks ass.

Saskue glared, but it was in vain. Naruto chuckled at the failing glare that wasn't intimidating one bit.

"That's my hill dope! Get off it or I'll teach you a lesson!" Sasuke yelled as his voice cracked. Naruto rolled his eyes as he sat down. The other students noticed this and gathered around Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke-kun said it's his hill bakka! Give it back right now!" Sakura and Ino screeched. Naruto's right eye flinched slightly from the loudness.

"Dear god I could fucking hear that from here!" Keys said as he and Halsey uncovered there ears.

"I only know of one kind of girl can scream so loud. A fan girl of disturbing proportions." Halsey said as she shivered at the thought of overly obsessive fan girls.

"Sakura, shut the hell up you banshee." Naruto said. Everyone's eyes widen from Naruto swearing. Sasuke ran at Naruto with an arrogant look on his face.

"This is my hill! So get off of-" Sasuke was silenced as Naruto punched the ugly raven haired idiot straight in the face. Sasuke was sent back a few feat as he fell on the ground. He clutched his nose in pain as a little bit of blood came out of it.

"Y-You hit me! No one hits a Uchia!" Sasuke yelled only for Naruto to it the raven haired kid again. Everyone stared in complete and utter shock. Naruto only glared at them all.

"G-Get him! He hit Sasuke-kun! He's is a monster! " Sakura yelled as everyone soon charged at Naruto. The two watched as all the children ran at Number 117. The first kid reeled his fist back aiming it at Naruto. Naruto caught it and threw the boy back.

A girl ran up prepared to kick Naruto. The blonde dodged the kick and pushed her off of the small hill. He then kneed Kiba in the gut who clutched his stomach in pain. Naruto gave him an upper cut.

Neji appeared behind Naruto and nearly struck his neck, but the blonde caught it and kicked him back. Two other students charged at Naruto from both left and right. Naruto waited for both of them to close in. When they were close enough, Naruto jumped up and did a 360 twirl in the air. Both of his legs hit he two other students who fell down.

Halsey and Keys watched in amazement as Number 117 was winning. It was amazing as he alone fought the rest of his class.

Naruto soon saw Ino and Sakura charge at him. Naruto rolled his eyes as he did a low kick. The kick caused both fan girls to lose there balance and fall. Another student charged behind Naruto who whirled around and punched the boy in his chest.

The students then proceeded to start throwing there training gear at the blonde. Naruto reacted quickly as he dodged the training tools. The fake weapons weren't deadly, but they could do small cuts. Naruto grabbed two kunais that passed him and threw them.

Three kunais and eight shurikens were thrown off course. The class was getting more nervous as Naruto deflected everything they threw at him. A student charged at Naruto, but he was soon put into a hold with Naruto's forearm around the students neck.

"Are you done yet?" Naruto asked. The blond let go of the student and pushed him off. The blonde glared at the other students.

"You made this a game of King Of The Hill. I won the game. So now I'm king of the hill!" Naruto yelled as the others nodded.

"Now just go back to what you were playing." Naruto said. The other students nodded and returned to what they were previously doing.

Halsey and Key's eyes were wide open. They had just seen the new subject take on an entire class. And he had won by himself. Halsey looked at Keys and smiled.

"Lieutenant please wait here." Halsey said as she got up. Keys looked at her and was about to speak. Halsey though was already walking away. Keys sighed and shook his head.

The students noticed Halsey and one grinned.

"Your in trouble." One spoke with a mocking tone. Naruto turned to see Halsey walking towards him. Naruto looked at the women and had never seen her before. The blonde only stood as he looked at the lady squarely in the eyes.

Halsey saw the other kids watch. Some had grins on there faces even. Her subject though stood there defiantly. Number 117 stood there seemingly ready to react. She smiled liking her new subject very much. Soon she stood right in front of Naruto.

"Can I speak with you, please." Halsey asked as she continued to stare at her new subject. Number 117 finally broke eye contact as he walked down the hill. The rest of the class watched. One threw a rock at Number 117who caught the rock and tossed it away.

Doctor Halsey led the blonde away from the others. The two were soon next to a tree. She stopped and looked at Number 117.

"What's your name?" Halsey asked kindly.

"I'm Naruto." Naruto said as he held out his right hand. Halsey didn't expect physical contact. Either someone taught it to him, or he was highly imitative. Either way it didn't matter as she shook Naruto's hand. She was very surprised by the strength in the blondes minuscule grip.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto. Can you tell me what you were doing?" Halsey asked kindly.

"I was winning. They started the game and I won." Naruto said. Halsey smiled, her new subject had a strive to win.

"You like games?" Halsey asked as Naruto shook his head.

"So do I." She said.

"I rarely get to play with anyone. Why do you ask miss?" Naruto asked. Halsey smiled as she looked at Naruto.

"I have a game I want you to try out." She said as she reached into her purse. Naruto tensed up slightly. Halsey noticed the reaction and liked the leval of awareness Naruto had.

"Look." Halsey said as she brought out a silver disk. She turned it and it gleamed in the sun.

"We're I'm from people used to use these coins like this a long time ago. They were used for a currency." Halsey said as she kept flipping in between her thumb and index finger.

"You see both sides are different. One has the face of a man with long hair while the other has an eagle that holding-"

"Arrows." Naruto said as he looked at the coin.

"Yes. Good." Halsey said.

_"His eyesight must be exceptional to see such detail so far away. This is another great quality." _Halsey thought.

"We'll use this coin in our game. If you win you can keep it." Halsey said as Naruto tore his gaze from the coin. He looked at her again with determines in his eyes.

"Okay then miss. I won't lose." Naruto said as Halsey smiled.

It's very simple. I toss the coin like this." She flicked her wrist, snapped her thumb, and the coin arced, spinning into the air, and landed in the sand.

"Next time, though, before it lands, I want you to tell me if it will fall with the face of the man showing or with the eagle holding the arrows." Halsey said as Naruto nodded his head.

"Got it." Naruto said as tensed, bent his knees, and then his eyes seemed to lose their focus on her and the coin. Dr. Halsey picked up the quarter.

"Ready?" Halsey asked.

"Ready." Naruto said.

She tossed it, making sure there was plenty of spin. Naruto's eyes watched the coin with the same strange distant gaze. He tracked it as it went up, and then down toward the ground. His hand snapped out and snatched the quarter out of the air. He held up his closed hand.

"Eagle!" Naruto said

She tentatively reached for his hand and peeled open the tiny fist. The quarter lay in his palm: the eagle shined in the orange sun.

Was it possible that he saw which side was up when he grabbed it . . . or more improbably, could have picked which side he wanted? She hoped the Lieutenant had recorded that. She should have told him to keep the data pad trained on her.

Naruto offered it back to her. This puzzled her as she looked at him.

"I won, but this is still yours." Naruto said. Halsey smiled liking the boy.

"No, it's yours now Naruto, keep it." Halsey said as Naruto got a bright expression on his face. She smiled at him, but then stopped. She shouldn't have used his name. That was a bad sign. She couldn't afford the luxury of liking her test subjects. She mentally stepped away from her feelings. She had to maintain a professional distance. She had to . . . because in a few months Number 117 might not be alive.

"Can we play again?" Naruto asked with a bright . Halsey stood and took a step back.

"That was the only one I had, I'm afraid. I have to leave now. Go back and play with your friends." Halsey said as she saw Number 117 expression become less bright.

"There not my friends miss. No one here is my friend. Thank you for noticing me though miss. Your the first person that's ever done that." Naruto said as he put the coin in his pocket and ran back.

Dr. Halsey was puzzled by Naruto's words as she strode back to the waiting Lieutenant. The sun reflecting off the asphalt felt too hot, and she suddenly didn't want to be outside. She wanted to be back in the ship, where it was cool and dark. She wanted to get off this planet.

She soon left to o back to Keys.

"Tell me you recorded that." Halsey said. He handed her the data pad and looked puzzled.

"Yes. What was it all about?" Keys asked. Dr. Halsey checked the recording and then sent a copy ahead to Toran on the Han for safekeeping.

We screen these subjects for certain genetic markers," she said. "Strength, agility, even predispositions for aggression and intellect. But we couldn't remote test for everything. We don't test for luck." Halsey said as Kys raised an eyebrow.

"Luck? You believe in luck, Doctor?" Keys asked.

"Of course not," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"But we have one hundred and fifty test subjects to consider, and facilities and funding for only half that number. It's a simple mathematical elimination, Lieutenant. That child was one of the lucky ones—either that or he is extraordinarily fast. Either way, he's definitely in." Halsey said.

"I don't understand." Lieutenant Keyes said, and he started fiddling with the pipe he carried in his pocket.

"I hope that continues, Lieutenant." Dr. Halsey replied quietly.

"For your sake, I hope you never understand what we're doing." She said as she looked one last time at Number 117-at Naruto. He was still siting alone, neither running or laughing. She didn't understand why no one liked him. In her view he was a diamond in a rough world. Life or death, lucky or not, she was condemning this boy to a great deal of pain and suffering. But it had to be

done.

**(2300 Hours September 20, 2517 (Military Calendar ) / Newly discovered Star System, over skies of Konoha, newly discovered planet)**

A mile away out of any Konoha shinobi's sight, five objects fell from the sky. Each were the same shape and had a smoke tail. The four objects soon crashed down onto the planet each with a loud sound.

The objects were pod shaped as there front parts were opened. Out of the pods came five figures each in black color gear. They each wore helmets and had weapons with them.

Four of them are the UNSC ODST. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers or "Helljumpers" as there nick names. The other is a person from ONI or Office of Naval Intelligence. The five grouped up as they headed towards the quiet village. They were quiet as they looked

"So this is the place sir? It looks primitive as fuck." One said as he looked threw his Battle Riffles scope.

"Halsey did state in her report that it was a very low tech world. Well have to do a lot of knowledge installing onto the subject." The ONI official said.

"Both of you shut the hell up. We have a mission to complete." The leader said as he and his team moved to the village's large wall. The group took out there grappling launchers and grappling hooks. They launched the grappling hooks and the hooks flew up.

Soon the hooks landed on top of the wall as the group tested there hold. Once they had made sure they were secure they started to climb up the wall. Along the wall two shinobi walked along the top of the wall. The Helljumpers noticed this as they herd the chatting.

"So dude you here about the new volume of Ichi Ichi-" The shinobi was stopped as he fell. Behind him one of the Helljumpers had a Magnum pointed at were the shinobi was.

"What the! Intrud-" the other was also stopped as he was shot. They weren't bullets, but were fast acting tranquilizers.

"Take away there weapons and tie them up. We don't want them escaping and warning the whole place." The leader said as two of the Helljumpers did what they were ordered.

The group continued as they went down the wall via grappling hooks. The ONI official was strangely doing good as he followed them. At one point they had to tranquilize three other shinobi and tie them up.

"Sir were approaching the targets local." The second in command said. The leader nodded as he looked threw his binoculars. He saw the run down apartment and frowned.

_"Damn a kid living in that hell hole. This kids gotta be a tough one." _The leader thought. He put his binoculars away and ordered his team to move in. The village was quit as hell with most shinobi slacking off, sleeping, or in a bar.

The team soon moved in as they crouched up the apartment stairs. One of the Helljumpers looked at his superior. The leader nodded as the Helljumper kicked down the door. The door was caught o it would not awaken anyone else.

"Move in." The leader said as the team moved in. Once inside they saw the run down room. It was a complete and total wreck that shouldn't even be considered habitable.

"Check the bedroom." The leader ordered. The team moved in as they entered the bedroom. There on what looked like a stone cold bed slept Naruto.

"Hurry get the target." The leader ordered. One of them moved in and was about to grab Naruto. Naruto's eyes shot opened as he looked up to see the Helljumpers.

"Who are-" Naruto was stopped as a hand covered his mouth.

"We're here to get you out of here. Now will you stay quiet and do what we say?" The ODST asked. Naruto looked at them and nodded. The Helljumper smiled behind his helmet as he picked up Naruto.

They began to exit the apartment and went into the alleys.

"You all look cool." Naruto said quietly. He liked there armor's appearance. One of them looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. Naruto smiled as he was soon put down. They were at the villages large wall that surrounded the village. To others it was safety, but to him it was like prison bars.

The team shot up there grappling hooks and one attached a line to Naruto. Soon they were climbing up the massive wall as they reached the top. The previous two guards were awake and struggling to get up. They saw Naruto and there eyes filled with anger.

Naruto had had enough. For years he had gotten that stare from everyone. It was well time that he reacted. Before one of the ODST could respond, Naruto grabbed a Magnum and pistol whipped both shinobi. The Helljumpers stood and watched as Naruto silently pistol whipped both shinobi until they passed out.

Naruto turned and gave the gun back to the Helljumper. They were shocked to see a kid pistol whip someone. The ODST took the gun and helped Naruto go down the wall. Soon they were on the ground outside of the village.

Naruto was excited since this was his first time outside the village. He kept his calm though as he followed the group.

"Calling UNSC Night Sky, this is Alpha team. We have the target and are requesting a Pelican." The leader said threw his helmets comm system.

"This is UNSC Night Sky. There's one already heading your way you should see it about now." Came a female voice. A soft sound was hearted as it got a little louder. Naruto looked and soon saw a large metal object come down from the sky.

It soon slowed down as it urned and it's back opened as it lowered itself down. Soon it was only a few inches off of the ground. One of the figures pointed to the metal vehicle as he nodded.

"WERE IS IT?!" A voice suddenly yelled as the Helljumpers turned. Ahalf a kilometer away, figures jumped from tree to tree. Each heading for them and Naruto.

"Get into the Pelican now!" The leader yelled as his team, the ONI agent, himself, and Naruto got in. Before the shinobi could get close enough the Pelican took off. They did not get a good look at it as it was faster then any shinobi was.

**(Inside the Pelican) **

"Hang on everyone! We're about to break threw the planets atmosphere!" The pilots voice rang threw the speakers. The Pelican shook as it was exiting the atmosphere. Naruto was already buckled in as he felt G-forces hit him. He grunted a little, but did not pass out.

Soon the shaking of the Pelican stopped. Naruto felt much lighter as he let weightless.

"Calling UNSC Night Sky, this is Pelican-0234. Am I clear to dock?" The pilot asked.

"This is UNSC Night Sky. Pelican-0234 you are all clear to dock." A male voice said. Naruto unbuckled himself as he floated to the Pelicans front. An ODST told him to get back in the set, but he didn't listen. He was soon in the cockpit as he saw an even large object. He also noticed that there were stars everywhere he looked.

"W-Were am I?" Naruto asked in aw and amazement. The Pelican's pilot looked at Naruto and smirked.

"Welcome to space kid!" He said cheerfully as Naruto's jaw dropped. It took him a few moments to proses the information. He then got a massive grin on his face.

"WAHOOO!" Naruto yelled in excitement. He pounced off the nearest surface and floated towards another surface.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! IM IN SPACE!" Naruto yelled exited as was literally bouncing off the Pelicans walls. The ODST and ONI agent watched as Naruto was almost like a blur.

"Uh sir, how much energy does this kid have!" A Helljumper asked. The leader didn't answer as he was nearly hit by Naruto who was bouncing surface to surface.

"Is everything okay back there?" The pilot asked.

"This kids as fucking energetic as a ships reactor!" An ODST yelled as the Pelican soon landed. The gravity returned as Naruto stood. The pelicans back Bach began to open as Naruto grinned even more.

"I don't like that grin sir!" An ODST member said. The ODST got out of there seat as they headed to get pelican hatch were nearly fully opened.

"He wouldn't." The leader said. As soon as the hatch was fully opened Naruto ran out.

"Hey is that a-HOLY CRAP!" A marine yelled as Naruto ran right passed him. Naruto was a blur as he ran across the hanger.

"Oh what does this do?! Whats that thing?! Hey those cool armored guys have this! What are these things with the pins in them?! We're does this go to?!" Naruto kept asking as he ran out of the hanger.

"Sir I'm scarred. A Helljumper said as the team evader looked at him.

"Why? Afraid he's gonna get hurt?" The leader said. The Helljumper shook his head.

"No. I'm afraid he's gonna kill someone or kill us all." The ODST said.

"SERGEANT!" A voice rang threw the ODST's comm.

"Yes sir?" The leader replied.

"Why am I getting reports of a kid running threw my ship?!" The Captain yelled.

**(On the bridge)**

"HE'S IN THE CAFETERIA!" A marine yelled.

"NOW HE'S IN THE FLIGHT BAY!" A pilot yelled.

"HE'S IN SECTION 27!" Another crew member yelled.

"NO, HE'S IN THE ARMORY! HE HAS A MAGNU-Oh wait he put it down. Alls cle-OH MY GOD HE HAS A ROCKET LAUNCHER!" A marine yelled.

"HOW THE HELL IS HE EVEN CARRYING THAT!" Another marine yelled in shock. The captains face paled as he heated the multiple chatter.

"Get me a live view!" The captain ordered as a bridge worker nodded. Soon live vids on screen and the bridges holograph came on.

"HE'S IN THE REACTOR ROOM!" A engineer yelled. A blonde blur was seen as Naruto stopped at some computer panels. He then ran out as he came into sight from a video in the cafeteria.

"THIS PLACE IS SOOOO COOL! I FEEL SO FREE NOW! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Naruto kept thanking as he grabbed an ODST helmet.

"THIS PLACE IS AWSOME!" Naruto said as he took off the helmet. He then stopped at the end of a table and saw some unopened energy drinks. Everyone on the bridges face paled.

"No...No...NO NO NO NO NO! DON'T DRINK THEM!" The captain yelled at the screens. But it was to late as Naruto started to drink each different brand of energy drinks. Soon Naruto finished a Gatorade, a Red Bull, a can of coffee, a monster, and a whole bottle of 5-Hour Energy.

A bridge man zoomed in on Naruto as Naruto stood there. Then they saw Naruto's eyes dilate as he then started to shake as he grinned. The then ran with a burst of speed. Naruto ran faster then previously as he went threw each and every hall.

"HE'S BACK IN THE HANGER!"

"NO HE'S IN SECTION 15!"

"I SEE HIM! HE'S HEADING BACK INTO THE ARMORY!"

"THIS IS THE ARMORY! HE'S BACK IN! WELL TRY AND CATC-OH MY GOD! HE'S GOT TWO ROCKET LAUNCHERS AND HE'S GOT A DETACHED MACHINE GUN TURENT!"

"HOW THE THE FUCK IS HE CARRYING ALL OF THAT AND STILL RUNNING?!"

"OH THANK GOD HE PUT THEM DOWN AND LEFT! I'll seal the armory

so he can't get a weapons. There shouldn't be anything else that can find that would cause harm to anyo-."

"AUTOMATED DEFENSE TURRETS ONLINE." The ships alarm warned. Everyone on the ship stopped what they were doing.

"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! GET TO THE ESCAPE PODS!" A scarred marine yelled as he ran to the escaped pods. Which were locked when he got there.

"AUTOMATED DEFENSIVE TURRETS OFFLINE." The ships alarm said. Everyone sighed in relief. Although the kid was causing some trouble, they were more amazed by his stamina and speed. Finally they could take a breath. There wasn't any thing else that could endanger them.

"MAC GUN ONLINE." The alarm said.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"HOW THE FUCK DOES HE KNOW HOW TO TURN ON EVERYTHING ON THIS SHIP!" The Captain yelled as his blood pressure kept rising. The building vein on his head was proof.

"ALL WEAPON AND DEFENSIVE SYSEMS ACTIVATED." The alarm said.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHH!" The Captain screamed as foam came out of his mouth. He then fell down and laid there unconscious.

"ALL WEAPON AND DEFENSIVE SYSTEMS OFFLINE." The alarm said. The bridge sighed as silence came to there once loud bridge.

"Is he gonna be okay?" A young voice spoke. Everyone on the bridge eyes shot open. They turned to see the target setting the captain in a chair.

"There we go. He should be fine and be up soon." Naruto said as he turned and saw everyone looking at him.

"...Hi I'm Naruto." Naruto said with a big smile as he waved his hand. Then it happened.

"So freaking adorable!" A female voice yelled. Naruto froze as he knew what this meant. It was time to fucking run like hell!

"I'm out here!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the bridge. He was soon followed by the only five female bridge workers. The men on the bridge jaws dropped.

"HE'S IN SECTOR 20! WE'RE ATTEMPTING-"

"RUN YOU GUYS! THE GIRLS ARE AFTER ME!" Naruto's voice cut in.

"WAIT WHA-OH MY GOD!"

"HE'S SO CUTE! MUST TOUCH HIS CHEEKS! HE'S LIKE AN ADORABLE LITTLE FOX!" Came the voices of a few women.

"WHY ME?! DANM IT I KNEW MY BLONDE HAIR, COOL BLUE EYES, LIGHTLY TAN SKIN, AND WHISKER MARKS WHOULD DO THIS TO ME!" Naruto shouted as he ran for his life.

"I think someone left the ships entire speaker system on." A marine said.

"No shit Sherlock." Said the marine next to him.

Naruto crouched down as he hid from the group of now fifty women. They passes him and split up. The blonde sighed in relief as he peaked and checked both ways. He then walked the hallways as he took in all the stuff he saw.

"Finally we found you!" A male voice said as Naruto felt himself being lifted up. He soon saw that it was one of the guys who took him out of Konoha. The blonde was carried into a medical room and saw a doctor with a needle.

Soon he was set down onto a examination table. The blonde watched as the doctor approached him.

"Don't worry kid. This is all the vaccination shots that you need. It will be quick and painless." The doctor said as Naruto nodded. They went threw a few steps and then injected the multiple vaccines.

"Come on kid, you have some learning to do." The said as Naruto nodded. He knew that he needed to learn more if he was going to survive. The fact that he didn't know a thing about anything these people had.

Soon Naruto was led to the cryo chamber as a women stood there with a movable curtain a few feet away.

"Hello kid, I guess your the one who were supposed to deliver. Well I better get you set up. We have a few years of knoll age to pump into you." The women said. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he shrugged his shoulders and smiled brightly.

Naruto suddenly felt himself being hugged tightly.

"He's so freaking adorable!" The women said. The ODST saw were the kids face was being put in and groaned.

"Lucky kid!" The ODST thought as he then noticed that the kid was passing out and turning blue. The Helljumper pulled Naruto out of the women's large uniform covered cleavage.

Naruto breathed in as much air as he could as his skin returned to normal.

"Sorry! You just so damn adorable." The women said. She then seemed to grow serious.

"You need to undress and get into that tube. Well wash your old cloths or get you some new ones. When you wake up though you'll need to follow my instructions." She said as Naruto nodded and went to undress behind the curtain.

When done undressing he then peaked and saw that the two were looking away and respecting his privacy. Naruto smiled as he ran and hoped into the tube. He then felt the slight cold of it and shivered a little.

"I'm ready miss." Naruto said as the two older figures turned.

"Good job! Now I need you to lay down and be as still as possible. It's about to get cold so just close your eyes and relax." The women said as she went to the cryo rooms control console.

Naruto nodded as he laid down flat on his back. There was a hissing sound as the tubes cover came down and locked. Then cold mist filled the tube. Naruto didn't flinch as he stayed focused. Soon thought he fell into cryogenic sleep.

Outside of the tube the women fingers danced across the controls.

"Alright, I'm initiating the data transfer. The billions of data streams will be diverted into his brain. There the knowledge will be downloaded into his brain." She said as she activated the process.

"Attention to all crew. We are about to enter the wormhole." The captain spoke threw the speaker system as the ship entered the wormhole.

Unknown to anyone and even to Naruto something was changing. In side of Naruto's body his chakra system and Kyuubi were almost completely gone. Due to no longer being on the planet that it can only be on, it now died out. The seal, chakra system, and Kyuubi soon died. Never to be heard of again.

**There's chapter 1.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Now if your wondering about Naruto's chakra system, it's GONE, DEAD, NO MORE, AND NON EXISTING! The Kyuubi and his chakra system are gone. There will be no replacement or supplement for the chakra system at all.**

**Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Spartan 117**

**Authors note: I do not own Naruto or the Halo franchise in any way at all. Story contains is an AU story. Warning possible lemon. **

**Well here's my new story's next chapter everyone Naruto: Spartan 117! Thank you all for the awesome reviews!**

**"Monster speaking"**

**_"Monster thinking or time and place"_**

"Human speaking"

_"Human thinking or letter or message"_

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Boot camp part 1!**

**(2300 Hours September 23, 2517 (Military Calendar ) / Epsilon Eridani System, Reach Military Complex, planet Reach)**

Dr. Halsey stood on a platform in the center of the amphitheater. Concentric rings of slate-gray risers surrounded her. For now it was completely empty.

Overhead of her, spotlights focused and reflected off her white lab coat, but she still felt cold.

The doctor was confused as to why she didn't feel safe. The planet Reach was one of the UNSC's largest industrial bases, the planet was ringed with high-orbit gun batteries, space docks, and a fleet of heavily-armed capital ships. On the planet's surface were Marine and Navy Special Warfare training grounds, OCS schools, and between her underground facilities and the surface were three hundred meters of hardened steel and concrete. The room where she was standing could withstand a direct hit from an 80-megaton nuke.

So why the hell was she feeling so damn vulnerable?

Halsey knew what she had to do. Her duty. It was for the greater good. All humanity would be served . . . even if a tiny handful of them had to suffer for it. Still, when she turned inward and faced her complicity in this she was revolted by what she saw.

She wished she still had Lieutenant Keyes. He had proven himself a capable assistant during the last month. But he had begun to understand the nature of the project. At least he had seen the edges of the truth. Dr. Halsey had him reassigned to the Magellan with a commission to full Lieutenant for his troubles.

"Are you ready, Doctor?" a disembodied woman's voice asked.

"Almost, Déjà." Dr. Halsey sighed.

"Please summon Chief Petty Officer Mendez. I'd like you both present when I address them." She told the AI.

Déjà's hologram flicked on next to Dr. Halsey. The AI had been specifically created for Dr. Halsey's SPARTAN project. She took the appearance of a Greek goddess: barefoot, wrapped in the toga, motes of light dancing about her luminous white hair. She held a clay tablet in her left hand. Binary cuneiform markings scrolled across the tablet. Dr. Halsey couldn't help but marvel at the AI's chosen form; each AI "self-assigned" a holographic appearance, and each was unique.

One of the doors at the top of the amphitheater opened and Chief Petty Officer Mendez strode down the stairs. He wore a black dress uniform, his chest awash with silver and gold stars and a rainbow of campaign ribbons. His close-shorn hair had a touch of gray at the temples. He was neither tall nor muscular; he looked so ordinary for a man who had seen so much combat . . . except for his stride. The man moved with a slow grace as if he were walking in half gravity. He paused before Dr. Halsey, awaiting further instructions.

"Up here, please." Halsey told him, gesturing to the stairs on her right.

Mendez mounted the steps of the platform and then stood at ease next to her.

"You have read my psychological evaluations?" Déjà asked Dr. Halsey.

"Yes. They were quite thorough," Thank you."

"And?"

"I'm forgoing your recommendations, Déjà. I'm going to tell them the truth."

Mendez gave a nearly inaudible grunt of approval as one of the most verbose acknowledgments Dr. Halsey had heard from him. As a hand-to-hand combat and physical-training DI, Mendez was the best in the Navy.

As a conversationalist, however, he left a great deal to be desired.

"The truth has risks." Déjà cautioned.

"So do lies." Dr. Halsey replied.

"Any story fabricated to motivate the children claiming their parents were taken and killed by pirates, or by a plague that devastated their planet. If they learned the truth later, they would turn against us." She tolled the AI.

"It is a legitimate concern." conceded Déjà, and then she consulted her tablet.

"May I suggest selective neural paralysis? It produces a targeted amnesia-"

"A memory loss that may leak into other parts of the brain. No." Dr. Halsey said.

"This will be dangerous enough for them even with intact minds." Halsey said and clicked on her microphone.

"Bring them in now." Halsey ordered.

"Aye aye." a voice replied from the speakers in the ceiling.

"They'll adapt." Halsey said to Déjà.

"Or they won't, and they will be untrainable and unsuitable for the project. Either way I just want to get this over with." Halsey said.

Soon four sets of double doors at the top tier of the amphitheater swung open. Seventy-five children marched each one was accompanied by a handler, which were Naval drill instructor in camouflage pattern fatigues.

The children had circles of fatigue around their eyes. They had all been collected, rushed here through Slipstream space, and only recently brought out of cryo sleep. The shock of their ordeal must be hitting them hard, Halsey realized.

Then a group of Helljumpers came in. She looked and saw Number 117 walk in and sit down. They soon left, but handed a folder to Mendez before they left.

She stifled a pang of regret. When they had been seated she cleared her throat and was ready to speak.

Naruto looked around and saw kids that were all about his age. He was confused as to what was going on, but he was also excited. The blondes soon saw the lady he had met a few weeks ago.

"As per Naval Code 45812, you are hereby conscripted into the UNSC Special Project, codenamed SPARTAN II." Halsey started to speak but, she pause. The words that she was ready to speak were stuck in her windpipe. How could any of these children that were all only six,possibly understand this?

She barely understood the justifications and ethics behind this program.

They looked so confused. A few tried to stand and leave, but their handlers placed firm hands on their shoulders and pushed them back down. Six years old ...it was too much for them to digest. But she had to make them understand, explain it in simple terms that they could grasp. Halsey took a tentative step forward.

"You have been called upon to serve." she explained.

"You will be trained . . . and you will become the best we can make of you. You will be the protectors of Earth and all her colonies." She continued. As son as those words left he mouth a handful of the children sat up straighter, no longer entirely frightened, but now interested. Halsey spotted Naruto, subject Number 117 again. He was first boy she had confirmed as a viable candidate even though he was a quick find. He wrinkled his forehead, a little confused, but she could tell that he was listening with rapt attention.

"This will be hard to understand, but you cannot return to your parents." The children stirred. Their handlers kept a firm grip on their shoulders.

"This place will become your home." Halsey said in the most soothing voice that she could muster up.

"Your fellow trainees will be your family now. The training will be difficult. There will be a great deal of hardship on the road ahead, but I know you will all make it." Halsey said. Patriotic words, but they rang hollow in her ears. She had wanted to tell them the truth, but how could she? Not all of them would make it. "Acceptable losses," the Office of Naval Intelligence representative had assured her. None of it was acceptable.

"Rest now." Dr. Halsey said to the children.

"We begin tomorrow." She said finishing her speech. She turned to Mendez who gave her the folder that the ODST gave him.

"Have the children . . . the trainees escorted to their barracks. Feed them and put them to bed." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Mendez said as he turned and faced the children.

"Fall out!" he shouted. The children rose at the urging of their handlers. Naruto 117 stood, but he kept his gaze on Halsey and remained a very excited. Many of the subjects seemed stunned, a few had trembling lips, but none of them cried. They were indeed the right children for the project. Halsey only hoped that she had half their courage when the time came.

"Keep them busy tomorrow." she told Mendez and Déjà.

"Keep them from thinking about what we've just done to them." She said as she left. Guilt already present in her eyes.

**(In the barracks)**

After all of the other kids were settled in, Naruto laid in bed with a smile on his face. That night, he had on of the best naps of his life.

**(0530 Hours, September 24, 2517 (Military Calendar) / Epsilon Eridani System, Reach Military Complex, planet Reach)**

"Wake up, trainee!" Mendez yelled loudly. Naruto jumped out of his cot and stood up. He was fully aware that this wasn't his crappy apartment room, and that there were other kids here.

A few kids were shocked so that they would wake up. Some yelled in complete surprise and fell off there cots. They didn't shake off the disorientation from being nearly asleep and being forced to get up.

"I said up,boots! You know which way up is!?" Mendez yelled at loudly. While everyone could here him, the question was meant for those who didn't get up.

A man in a camouflage uniform stood over Naruto. His hair was shorn and gray at his temples. His dark eyes didn't look human. They looked too big and black and they didn't blink. He held a silver baton in one hand as he flicked it toward Naruto and it sparked. Naruto didn't even flinch as he had seen lightning jutsu's up close.

Dozens of other men roused the rest of the children. Seventy-four boys and girls screamed and jumped out of their cots.

"I am Chief Petty Officer Mendez." The uniformed man next to Naruto shouted.

"The rest of these men are your instructors. You will do exactly as we tell you at all times." Mendez pointed to the far end of the cinderblock barracks. Naruto took note and made shire to remember were things were.

"Showers are aft. You will all wash and then return here to dress." He opened a trunk at the foot of Naruto's cot and pulled out a matching set of gray sweats.

Naruto leaned closer and saw his name stenciled on the chest: NARUTO-117.

"No slacking. On the double!" Mendez tapped Naruto between his shoulder blades with the baton. Lightning surged across Naruto's chest. He stiffened a little as he remembered to control his breathing.

Mendez on the other hand looked a little surprised. The others couldn't take the shocks yet this one could. He stooped and went back to the matter at hand.

"I mean it! Go Go GO!" Mendez yelled at...nothing? He herd the running of a shower. The subject had already headed to the showers. The other kids looked scared and disoriented. They all stripped off their nightshirts and stepped onto the conveyor, washed themselves in lukewarm soapy water, then rinsed in an icy cold spray.

"T-This w-w-waters s-so cold!" One of the kids yelled loudly.

"It's better then no water!" Naruto's voice yelled out. He was the first one out as he ran back to his bunk. Mendez and the others saw a few scars which confused them. Kids didn't usually have scars t such a young age. Naruto quickly got into underwear, thick socks, pulled on the sweats and a pair of combat boots that fit his feet perfectly.

"Outside, trainees." Mendez announced.

"Triple time . . .march! " Mendez ordered as Naruto and the others stampeded out of the barracks onto a strip of grass. The sun hadn't even risen yet, and the edge of the sky was indigo. The grass was wet with dew. There were dozens of rows of barracks, but no one else was up and outside.

A pair of jets roared overhead and arced up into the sky. Far away, John heard a metallic crackle. Chief Petty Officer Mendez turned and looked t them.

"You will make five equal-length rows. Fifteen trainees in each." He waited for a few seconds as they milled about.

"Straighten those rows. You know how to count to fifteen, trainee? Take three steps back." Naruto stepped into the second row. As he breathed the cold air he smiled as he was already wide awake. He started to remember about how he had gotten here. They had taken him in the middle of the night.

They injected him with booster and vaccine shots. Then the woman who had given him the coin told him he couldn't go back. That he wouldn't see that hell hole known as Konoha.

"Jumping jacks!" Mendez shouted. Naruto was snapped out of his train of thought as he listened.

"Count off to one hundred. Ready, go!" The officer started the exercise and Naruto followed his lead and did them at high speed. One boy refused...for a split second. An instructor was on him instantly. The baton whipped into the boy's stomach. The kid doubled over.

"Get with the program, boot." The trainer snarled. The boy uncurled and started jumping. Naruto had done so many more jumping jacks his life. His arms and stomach and legs didn't even burned. Sweat wasn't even present on his body. Naruto finished a minute early, but he kept on going.

"Ninety-eight—99—100." Mendez paused he also had counted that Naruto-117 had done 150. He drew in a deep breath.

"Sit-ups!" Mendez ordered. Naruto dropped onto the still wet grass. He started pushing himself up and down as fast as he could.

"Count off to one hundred. No slacking." Once again Naruto had finished early, but kept on going.

"The first crewmen who quits." Mendez started as he watched the kids do sit ups.

"Gets to run around the compound twice and then comes back here and does two hundred sit ups. Ready . . . count off! One . . . two . . . three. . . ." Mendez counted.

Deep squats followed and then knee bends. Naruto didn't threw up while most did. Mendez was impressed by 117's stamina and determination. The trainer descended on him after a few seconds after the knee bends were done. Naruto rolled back over and waited for what was next.

"Leg lifts." Mendez continued like he was a machine. As if they all were machines. Naruto grinned as he began the exercise. The other kids wondered were the hell he got all that energy from.

"Rest." Mendez finally called as the kids plopped down onto the ground.

"Trainers: get the water." Mendez ordered. The trainers soon came back and wheeled out carts laden with water bottles. Naruto grabbed one and gulped down the liquid. It was warm and slightly salty. He didn't care. It was the best water he'd ever had. Way better then the water his apartment gave him.

He flopped on his back in the grass and panted slightly. The sun was up now. It was warm. He rolled to his knees and let the sweat drip off very lightly. He almost had no sweat at all.

He slowly got up and glanced at the other children. They crouched on the ground, holding their sides, and no one talked. Their clothes were soaked through with perspiration. Naruto didn't recognize anyone from Konoha and liked that. So he was alone with strangers.

"A good start, trainees." Mendez told them. All the children expect Naruto looked scared when he said that it was a start. Naruto was happy because there was more ahead of him.

"Now we run. On your feet!" Mendez commanded. The trainers brandished their batons and herded the trainees along. They jogged down a gravel path through the compound, past more cinderblock barracks. The run seemed to go on forever as they ran alongside a river, over a bridge, then by the edge of a runway where jets took off straight into the air.

Naruto was loving the large amount of training. He felt like he was actually not wasting his time. Once past the runway, Mendez led them onto a zigzagging path of stone. Naruto took in the scenery as he ran with the others.

He and the others stopped at a courtyard of smooth flagstones. Naruto looked up at a pole in the center flew the colors of the UNSC, a blue field with stars and Earth in the corner.

He remembered when he was taken out of the cryo tube, that he knew a lot more. The UNSC was humanity's military force. He also learned about modern devices of the current time and every bit of information an average six year old knew.

Soon they near at the far end of the yard. A large building with a scalloped dome and white columns and dozens of wide steps leading to the entrance. The words NAVAL OFFICERS ACADEMY were chiseled into the arch over the entrance.

A woman stood on the top step and beckoned to them. She wore a white sheet wrapped around her body. She looked old to Naruto, yet young at the same time. Then he saw the motes of light orbiting her head and knew she was an AI. He had learned about hem from the knowledge that was put in his head. He was also shown some vids on them.

"Excellent work, Chief Petty Officer Mendez." Dèjà said in her resonant, silk-smooth voice. She turned to the children.

"Welcome. My name is Déjà and I will be your teacher. Please come in. Class is about to start." Naruto groaned out loudly. Great it was another academy that thought him the useless stuff first. Several of the others grumbled as well.

She turned and started to walk inside.

"Of course." she said.

"If you prefer to skip your lessons, you may continue the morning calisthenics."

Déjà said.

"Yes!" Naruto quietly said other kids looked at Naruto's like he was crazy. Naruto was about to head back to Mendez, but was stopped. He was held back by two of the trainers. They began to bring him with them into the building. They both found it very disturbing at how light he was.

"Hey what the hell! I don't wanna learn about political systems and status!" Naruto said. Mendez and Déjà looked confused. Why the hell whould they be teaching that.

"Number 117, we are not teaching that. Why would we be teaching about those matters. We might talk a little about laws, but that is all." Déjà Said. Naruto looked at her with a bright face.

"You mean no incredibly long lectures on a systems placement and all that?" Naruto asked as Déjà nodded her holographic head.

"Yes! No more wasting time on useless things!" Naruto said as he jumped out of the trainees grasps and ran in. Mendez shook his head with a small smile. The kid was definitely something else.

It was cool inside of the room he and the others sat in. A tray with crackers and a carton of milk had been laid out for each of them. Naruto nibbled on the dry stale food, then gulped down his milk. Naruto was happy that things had taken a better turn for him.

"This place is so awesome! I love it hear!" Naruto thought as he waited for class to start.

Déjà soon walked in and she began to tell them about a battle and how three hundred soldiers fought against thousands of Persian infantry. Naruto listened carefully as he was interested. Soon a holographic countryside appeared in the classroom. The children walked around the miniature mountains and hills and let the edge of the illusionary sea lap at their boots.

Toy-sized soldiers marched toward what Déjà explained was Thermopylae, a narrow strip of land between steep mountains and the sea. Thousands of soldiers marched toward the three hundred who guarded the pass. The soldiers fought: spears and shields splintered, swords flashed and spilled blood.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the spectacle as he watched the battle. Déjà explained that the three hundred were Spartans and they were the best soldiers who had ever lived. They had been trained to fight since they were children. No one could beat them.

_"AWSOME! So that might be what there trying to do! That's has to be why this program is called SPARTAN II. We're gonna be the next Spartans!"_ Naruto thought with barley held excitement.

Naruto was a little, but it didn't bother him much. He wondered when it was going to be lunch? Or was it dinnertime already? He couldn't tell and didn't care as he was too busy watching the holographic battle.

The Persians had been broken and the Spartans stood victorious on the field.

He and the other children cheered. They wanted to see it again.

"That's all for today," Déjà said. Naruto sighed as well as the other kids.

"We'll continue tomorrow and I'll show you some wolves. Now it's time for you to go to the playground." Déjà said.

"Playground?" Naruto asked. That was perfect. He could get to know the other kids. Maybe even make friends with some of them. As soon as they were told were to go he ran out of the room, as did the other trainees. The thought of having friends for once excited him.

Chief Petty Officer Mendez and the trainers were there waiting for them outside of the classroom.

"Time for the playground." Mendez said, and waved the children closer. The other children paled a little and some groaned. Naruto only smiled as he listened.

"It's a short run. Fall in." Mendez said as the children fell in and followed him.

The "short run" turned into two miles which Naruto didn't mind. Some of the others though groaned and did't like it. When they arrived at the so called "playground", Naruto knew it wasn't the type of one he was thinking of.

The "playground" was like nothing he had ever seen. It was a forest of twenty-meter tall wooden poles. Rope cargo nets and bridges stretched between the poles; they swayed, crossed and crisscrossed one another, a maze suspended in the air. There were slide poles and knotted climbing ropes. There were swings and suspended platforms. There were ropes looped through pulleys and tied to baskets that looked sturdy enough to hoist a person.

"Trainees," Mendez said.

"Form three lines." He ordered. The instructors soon moved in to herd them, but Naruto and the others made three rows without comment or fuss.

"The first person in every row will be team number one," Mendez said. He saw that the kids were paying attention.

"The second person in each row will be team number two . . . and so on. If you do not understand this, speak up now." Mendez said. No one spoke at all.

Naruto took a look to his right. There was a boy with sandy hair, green eyes, and darkly tanned skin that was not like his lightly tanned skin. The boy gave him a weary smile. Stenciled on his sweat top was SAMUEL-034. In the row beyond Samuel was a girl.

She was his height and skinny, with a long mane of hair that was dyed blue. She had KELLY-087 stenciled on her sweat top. She didn't look too happy to see him or anyone at the matter.

"Today's game." Mendez started to explain.

"Is called "Ring the Bell". " He said as he pointed to the tallest pole on the large playground. It stood an additional ten meters above the others and had a steel slide pole next to it. Hung at the very top of that pole was a brass bell.

"There are many ways to get to the bell." He started to tell them.

"I leave it up to each team to find their own way. When every member of your team has rung the bell, you are to get groundside double time and run back here across this finish line." Mendez spoke as he took out his baton and scratched a straight line in the sand with it.

John raised his hand. Mendez glared at him for a moment with those black unblinking eyes.

"A question, Trainee?" Mendez asked.

"What do we win. Sir?" Mendez cocked one eyebrow and appraised Naruto.

"You win dinner, Number 117. Tonight's dinner is roast turkey, gravy and mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, brownies, and ice cream." Mendez said as he saw all of the other kids eyes light up. Soon a murmur of approval swept though the children. Naruto liked the sound of his first proper dinner.

"But." Mendez added.

"For there to be winners there must be a loser. The last team to finish goes without food." Mendez said.

They children fell silent, and then looked at each other warily.

"Make ready." Mendez said. Naruto's gaze harden as he set himself on focus.

"I'm Sam." The boy whispered to Naruto and the girl on their team looked at them.

"I'm Kelly." She said.

"Im Naruto." Naruto said.

"Go!" Mendez shouted.

With a burst of speed, Naruto ran through the pack of children faster then anyone could react. Mendez eyes widen at the speed as Naruto scrambled up a cargo net onto a platform.

He raced across the bridge—jumped onto the next platform, just in time. The bridge flipped and sent five others into the water below. He paused at the rope tied to the large basket. It ran up through a pulley and then back down. He knew he was strong enough to pull himself up in it.

But Instead, he tackled a knotted climbing rope and scrunched his body up. The rope swung wildly around the center pole. Naruto looked down and saw that It looked twice as far down as it had looked from the ground. He saw all the others, some climbing, others floundering in the water, getting up and starting over. No one was as close to the bell as he was.

He wasn't going to let his team down. Naruto saw his team members who were having trouble. He knew it was all about team work. He thought of the ice cream and chocolate brownies and how he was going to win with his team. Naruto got to the top, rang the bell three times, and slide down into some cushions. He then got up and stood there...?! Mendez raised an eyebrow. Did the kid already get what was going on.

The other kids looked at him as if he was really insane. He slid all the way to the ground, falling into a pile of cushions. He then got up and waited there. One of the other kids ran towards the pole as Naruto soon blocked him. The boy looked at him with surprise.

"I'm not letting down my team." Naruto said. In quick speed, he low kicked the boy. The boy fell as he as he groaned a little. Other kids soon ran towards him and the pole. Naruto soon began to hold them off as his team members got closer.

Mendez watched as Number 117 fought back the others. He was very impressed by the boy. Naruto's team members soon arrived as they looked at Naruto who was holding back another kid.

"Hurry! Get up there and ring the bell! I'll hold them off!" Naruto ordered as he kneeled another kid in the gut.

"But-" Sam started to protest.

"I said go!" Naruto said as he was tackled down. He elbowed his tackler in the gut and got back up. Kelly grabbed Sam's arm as she got both of them to the pole.

"He's buying us time. Lets make shire we use it right." Kelly said as Sam frowned, but nodded as they began to climb up. On the ground, Naruto shoved a red haired girl back. He then gave a light punch to another kid.

Soon the bell rang a total of six times. Naruto grinned and he smirked. Sam and Kelly slid down as they soon landed onto the cushions.

"Let's go!" Naruto said as he and the other two ran with him. They ran with happy faces. Son they stood at were Mendez stood. He looked at them with his

big dark eyes.

"We were first, Sir." Naruto said. His two team mates panted while he did not. Mendez nodded and made three checks on his clipboard. Naruto watched as the other kids made it and up and rang the bell then raced across the finish line. bunched up at the end.

They other kids finally rang the bell, slid down the poll and crossed the finish line. Each one took a glance at Naruto.

"Good work, Trainees." Mendez said, and he beamed at them all.

"Let's get back to the barracks and chow down." Mendez said. The children, covered in mud and were leaning leaning on each another, cheered. Finally something to eat. Naruto didn't see much as he walked past Mendez, but he swore he saw a smile on the mans face.

"-all except team 12." Mendez said, and looked at team twelve.

Naruto turned to see the red haired girl that he had pushed. Her sweat top had LINDA-58 stenciled onto it.

"Your team came in last." Mendez said as he addressed all the children.

"Remember this:you don't win unless your team wins. The boy that fought you off fought for his team. One person winning at the expense of the group means that you lose."

Mendez said. Naruto liked the compliment about him fighting for hid team, but he wanted to hit himself for making someone last. Naruto ran in thought all the way back to the barracks. It wasn't fair. They all needed to eat. How can you function as a ream when your team is starving.

He watched as his plate was filled with turkey, white meat dripping with gravy. They spooned down mountains of vanilla ice cream and left the mess hall with chocolate encrusting the corners of their mouths. It was the first great meal he had ate in his life.

Team twelve got each a liter of water. They drank it, but it didn't have any taste. It did nothing to fill there hunger. Naruto didn't like it so he did why he could do. While everyone was distracted, he wrapped some turkey in napkins and stuffed it under his cloths.

After dinner they were sent to wash up. Naruto hid the still fresh turkey until the guards left and locked the bunker up. Naruto waited a few minutes before he hopped out of his bed and looked for Linda and the other two members.

He eventually found Linda.

"Hey, hey, wake up." Naruto shook her shoulder. Linda awoke, but she reacted by accidentally hitting him. Naruto took the hit as he didn't flinch. Linda noticed him and glared at him.

"What do you want?" She demanded. A slight trace of venom in her tone. Naruto didn't blame her. Before he could answer her he stopped to take a look at her. Linda had red hair that stopped a little past her shoulders and beautiful green eyes. She was his height and was slim. Naruto had to say she was very cute. O be truthful he cutest he'd ever seen.

"Here." Naruto said as he gave her a piece of the turkey. She looked at him and glared.

"I don't need your stupid turkey. I'll get some on my own." She said as she glared at him. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Listen Linda, if all of us are going to function as teams we all need to eat. So don't pull this "I'm not taking your pity" bullshit. I'm going to give the other two pieces to. So just take it and eat it." Naruto said as he glared back with his unique blue eyes.

Linda and him glared at each other for awhile. They both though soon smiled at each other.

"Thanks for the turkey, but what's your name by the way?" Linda asked as she took a piece of turkey. Naruto gave her a friendly grin.

"I'm Naruto. And I'm gonna be the best SPARTAN II!" Naruto said as began to walk to the other two. Linda looked at him for a few second and chuckled. The blonde was a little definitely different, but in a good way. Naruto gave the other pieces of chicken to the other two who thanked him.

Naruto soon returned to his cot and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the flat pillow. The next day was the same as the other day. Calisthenics and running all morning, then class until the afternoon. Today Déjà taught them about wolves.

Naruto remembered seeing wolves and other canniness in Konoha. When the lesson began, Déjà turned changed classroom by hologram. Soon they were all I'n a holographic meadow, he and the other children watched as seven wolves hunted a large moose. The pack worked together, striking wherever the giant beast wasn't facing. It was fascinating and horrifying to watch the wolves track down, and then devour, an animal many times their size.

Naruto, Sam, and Kelly sat near each other in the classroom. After class, they ran back to the playground. Today it was different. There were fewer bridges and more complicated rope-and-pulley systems. The pole with the bell was now twenty meters taller than any of the others.

"Same teams as yesterday." Mendez announced. Sam and Kelly walked up to Naruto. Sam gave Naruto a thumbs up. Kelly nodded her head at him. Naruto under stood that they were counting on him.

"Alright then, lets do this!" Naruto thought as his determination flared. He wanted everyone to win, but he knew that wasn't always going to happen. He prepared himself to run at the bell.

"Think you can hold them off this time Sam?" Naruto asked. Sam looked at him with a shocked look.

"I thought that's what you were gonna do!" Sam said. Naruto only looked at him and chuckled.

"We're a team. We need to be able to do the things that other members do. Say if I was to tackled, Kelly or you would hold them off." Naruto said. Sam and Kelley were about to protest, but found no words to help them.

"We better get to that bell first then." Kelley said. Naruto grinned and nodded his head. He was really liking his team.

"Don't worry about us getting there." Naruto whispered.

"Just get ready to fight." Naruto said as the two of them smirked at him. Naruto then began his examination of the course. It was like doing a maze on paper, only this one twisted and turned into and out of the page. Many bridges and rope ladders led to dead ends. He squinted, but then found one possible route.

He nudged Sam and Kelly then pointed.

"Look." He said.

"That basket and rope on the far side. It goes straight to the top. It's a long pull, though." He said.

"We can do it." Sam said with confidence. Naruto then glanced at the other teams, they were searching the course as well.

"We'll have to make a quick run for it." he said.

"Make sure no one else gets there first." Naruto informed them.

"Then I'll go. I'm really fast." Kelly said. Naruto nodded at her. They so far had a plan. Now they hoped it worked.

"Trainees, get ready." Mendez shouted loudly.

"Okay, then you sprint ahead and hold it for us." Naruto said.

"Go!" Mendez Yelled. Kelly shot forward. Naruto watched as she ran fast. There was finally someone who he could run with. He watched as Kelly ran like the wolves he had seen earlier today. Her feet seemed barely to touch the ground.

She quickly got to the basket. Naruto was quickly next to he rand Sam was halfway there. One boy had some how beat them to the basket.

"Sorry, but get out." Kelly ordered.

"I'm going up." She told Sam and Naruto who ran up and pushed the boy him back.

"Wait your turn." Sam told the boy. Naruto and Sam joined Kelly in the basket. Together the three of them pulled themselves up on the rope and raised themselves up. There was a lot of rope and for every three meters they pulled, they only rose one meter. A breeze made the basket sway and bounce into the pole.

"Faster guys." Naruto tree pulled as one person, six hands working in unison, and accelerated into the sky. They were surprised when hey got there first again. Each of them got to ring the bell, though. Kelly, Sam, and Naruto.

They slid down the pole. The three soon landed, and then together they ran across the finish line. Chief Petty Officer Mendez watched them. He didn't say anything, but once again Naruto thought he saw a smile flicker across his face.

Naruto grinned and slapped Sam and Kelly on their backs.

"That was good work guys!" Naruto said. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then said.

"We can be friends . . . I mean, if you want. It'd be no big deal."

Kelly shrugged and replied.

"Sure." She said.

"Sounds awesome." Sam said.

"Then from now on were friends." Naruto said with a big grin on his face. The three ran with they others. A little bit away though, a red head smiled at were Naruto was.

"That blonde." Linda thought.

**(Later that night, Dr. Halsey's office)**

"Fuck." Halsey said as she looked at the pregnancy test in front of her. It read positive.

_"Damn that Lieutenant!"_ Halsey thought as she tossed the test into the garbage. This was something she thought that was not going to happen. She didn't know how to be a parent. Plus she couldn't, her work would get in the way and her work was also too important.

*Knock, Knock, Knock!* Came the sound of Halsey's office door being knocked on.

"Come in." Halsey said. Mendez walked in and stood.

"Take a seat Petty Officer. What's the problem?" Halsey asked. Mendez sat down.

"If I can ask Doc. What the hell is Number 117? That boy is in all mean incredible." Mendez said. He saw a smirk appear on Halsey's face as she leaned back into her chair.

"He was a candidate that I found. And yes, he is quite impressive. His genetics were perfect for the program. Hell there the highest out of all the candidates." Halsey said. A holographic image of Naruto soon appeared in the room.

"I can tell that he's in the right place Doc, but it's the fact that he's already exceeding." Mendez said. Halsey raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Explain." She ordered.

"Yesterday, he single handed lay held off seventy two candidates by himself. He waited for his team to ring the bell. Hell he even snuck in some turkey to the kids that didn't get to eat. I only noticed it after the morning work out." Mendez said. Halsey smiled as she was very impressed.

The hologram image of Naruto changed into a DNA strand. A few parts of it turned red as they blinked.

"Officer, do you know what else Number 117 also has? Its something that the augmentations will boost." Halsey said.

"No I don't know. I'm not a scientist like you are." Mendez said. Halsey chuckled as she turned and walked towards the hologram.

"His DNA holds incredibly higher level's then an average human." She said as the hologram changed to one of Naruto's cells.

"He has a higher healing rate by days. A shattered leg could be completely healed in only a month and a half. There's also his adaptability." Halsey said.

"His files say that he's suffered from many things. He was beaten horribly and also was neglected of the most basic things. The fact that he's even breathing is amazing. There's also his life span." Halsey said.

Mendez looked at her with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Tell me Mendez, what is the average human lifespan?" Halsey asked. Mendez thought for a few moments as he thought of it.

"About 90 years." Mendez answered. Halsey nodded her head.

"That's exactly right. Do you want to know Number 117's or by his name Naruto?" Halsey asked. Mendez shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head.

"150 years." Halsey said. Mendez eyes widen as his jaw hung open. There was no human recorded in history that lived that long.

"And that's just my closest estimate. He might live even longer then that. His body ages significantly slower. By the time he's in his forties, he'll look likes he's still in his twenties." Halsey said.

"And the augmentations? How much will they increase his life span?" Mendez asked. Halsey smirked at the question.

"With the augmentations. My closest estimate is that the augmentations will increase his lifespan by 70 years. He'll live past 200 years." Halsey said.

Mendez had a look of shock on his face.

"Now Petty Officer I must ask you to leave. I have a lieutenant to call." Halsey said. Mendez didn't make any sound as he left. The fact that they had such a candidate in there hands was amazing.

But he had to focus now. He had children to train.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done! Please Read and review! Chapter 3 will be out soon! LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Spartan 117**

**Authors note: I do not own Naruto or the Halo franchise in any way at all. Story contains is an AU story. Warning possible lemon. **

**Well here's my new story's next chapter everyone Naruto: Spartan 117! Thank you all for the awesome reviews! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Boot camp pt 2!**

**(0630Hours, July 12, 2519 (Military Calendar) / Epsilon Eridani System, Reach Military Wilderness Training Preserve, planet Reach)**

Naruto smiled as he held on tight as the dropship accelerated up and over a jagged snowcapped mountain sun peeked over the horizon and washed the white snow with pinks and oranges. The other members of his unit pressed their faces to the windows and watched. It had been two hears since he and the others began training.

_"Finally a survival mission. Oh how I've been waiting for this." _Naruto thought. Naruto and the others were now all eight years old. They stood taller then an average eight years old. It had been two years since he and the others started training. He now stood 4'11 and was one of the tallest of them all. Sam who was also tall, sat next to him and looked outside.

"Nice place for a snowball fight." Sam said.

"You'll lose." Kelly said as she leaned over Naruto's shoulder to get a better look at the terrain.

"I'm a dead aim with snowballs." She said.

"Dead is right. Especially when you load them up with rocks." Naruto said.

CPO Mendez stepped from the cockpit into the passenger compartment. The trainees stood and snapped to attention. Mendez checked to see if everyone was accounted for. It was strange to also see them with hair that wasn't UNSC regulation.

He remembered when there hair started to grow too long. He had them sent to a UNSC barber, but Halsey had stopped them from cutting there hairs down to stubs. Instead the were shortened. Naruto's hair was on of the strange ones. His hair was still completely spiky. He had bangs that reached to his jaw and the weird thing was that the spiky hair didn't get in the way of his training at all.

**(Minato's hair style)**

There was also Sam who kept it short, but not as short as stubs. Kelly kept her hair mid neck level. Linda had longer hair. Her red hair went a little past her shoulders, but she kept it in a pony tail. He saw that everyone was accounted for.

"At ease, and sit down." Mendez said as the silver at his temples had grown to a band across the side of his closely shaved hair, but if anything he had gotten stronger and tougher since Naruto had first saw and met him two years ago.

"Today's mission will be simple for a change." Mendez's commanding voice easily penetrated the roar of the dropship's engines. He handed a stack of papers to Kelly.

"Pass these out, Recruit." Mendez ordered.

"Sir!" She saluted smartly and handed one paper to each of the seventy-five children in the squad.

"These are portions of maps of the local region. You will be set down by yourselves. You will then navigate to a marked extraction point and we will pick you up there." Mendez informed them.

Naruto turned his map over. It was just one part of a much larger map. There was no drop or extraction point marked.

_"Nothing's been marked. This must mean that this is a piece of a larger map." _Naruto thought. He knew this was part of the mission and liked it.

"One more thing." Mendez said.

"The last trainee to make it to the extraction point will be left behind." He glanced out a window.

"And it's a very long walk back." He said as Naruto's eyes narrowed. The blonde didn't like it. He wasn't going to let his team lose, but he didn't want anyone else to lose. The thought of Linda, Kelly, Sam or any of the others marching all the way back made him uneasy. If they could make it all the way back alone over those mountains. The mountains on Reach were massive. Some almost the size of Earth's Mount Everest.

"First drop in three minutes. Trainee 117, you're up first." Mendez said to Naruto.

"Sir! Yes, sir!" Naruto replied. He glanced out the window and scanned the terrain. There was a ring of jagged mountains, a valley thick with cedars, and a ribbon of silver that was a river that fed into a lake.

_"I better tell them that we should all regroup by the river."_ Naruto thought as he was putting a plan in action. Naruto nudged Sam, and pointed down to the river, then jerked his thumb toward the lake. Sam nodded, then pulled Kelly aside and pointed out the window. Kelly and Sam moved quickly down the line of seated trainees.

The ship soon started to decelerated. Naruto felt his stomach rise slightly as they dropped toward the ground. It had been a while since he and the others had been on one.

"Trainee 117: front and center." Mendez ordered as he stepped to the rear of the compartment as the ship's tail split and a ramp extended. Cold air blasted into the ship. He patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Watch out for wolves in the forest, 117." Mendez said.

"Yes, sir!" Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder at the others. His teammates gave him an almost imperceptible nod. Good, everyone got his message. Linda also looked at him and smiled. He had come to like Linda quit a bit.

The blonde ran down the ramp and into the forest. The dropship's engines roared to life and it rose high into the cloudless sky. He zipped up his jacket. He wore only fatigues, boots, and a heavy parka. Not exactly the gear he'd pack for a prolonged stay in the wilderness.

_"Look out for wolves? Sorry sir, but were the wolves this time."_ Naruto thought.

The young spartan started toward one particularly sharp peak he had spotted from the air; the river laid in that direction. He soon follow it downstream and meet the others at the lake. He marched through the woods taking in his surroundings and staying on guard. He stopped when he heard the gurgling of a stream. He soon got close enough to see the direction of the flow, then headed back into the forest.

Mendez's exercises often had a twist to them which he liked since it was more challenging that way. There could be stun mines on the obstacle course, snipers with paint pellet guns during parade drills. And with him up in that large dropship, he wasn't about to reveal his position unless he had a good reason.

"Guy probably has tracking devices somewhere in our cloths." Naruto said to himself as he walked for a while longer.

He passed a blueberry bush and took the time to strip it before he moved on.

This was the first time in months he had been alone and could just think. He popped a handful of berries into his mouth and chewed. His life had changed drastically in the past two years. He was much smarter and stronger then he was ever before. He was acknowledged and respect. He had the things he would have never had on Konoha.

He was a soldier. He had an important job to train for. Mendez said they were the Navy's best and brightest. That they were the only hope for peace. He liked that. He knew more things, thanks to Déjà, than he ever thought he could have learned at his old school: algebra and trigonometry, the history of a hundred battles and kings. He could string a trip line, fire a rifle, and treat a chest wound. Mendez had shown him how to be strong, not only with his body, but strong with his head, too.

He had a family now. Kelly, Sam, Linda, and all the others in his squad.

The blonde smiled as he soon got back up and walked. He needed to find his team as soon as possible. He needed to find everyone and put he map together. For the next hour or so the blonde kept walking. He stopped though as he herd rustling of leaves.

Naruto turned around and looked around the area. He smirked as he knew who it was.

"Come on out Linda." Naruto said. There was no sound as no one came out.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he waited.

"I already know it's you Linda. You've been following me for about a mile or so?" Naruto asked. The bushes shook a little as some of there leaves fell.

"How the heck did you know?" Linda asked as she came out of the bush. Naruto smiled as he and Linda started walking. The two talked about training and other things as they laughed a little.

"So Naruto...do you remember anything about your parents?" Linda asked. Ever since training began the past seamed to vanish from there memories. Halsey said it was something about the brain adapting and getting rid of certain unimportant things.

Naruto thought about who his parents were. All he kept seeing was long red hair and the back of a trench coat with flames. When ever he though about it those two images would come to mind.

"I never knew my parents. I was an orphan." Naruto said. Linda's eyes slightly widened.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't do anything wrong Linda. I still have some sort of image of them. Probably from the day I was born." Naruto said.

"That's a pretty old memory. From something so long ago and at birth. What do you remember?" Linda asked.

"My mother I think had red hair. And my father I think wore a white trench coat with flames liking at the bottom. My dad is probably were I got my hair from." Naruto said. The blonde and red head continued to walk threw the thick forest.

Soon though, the two heard sounds of talking. The two hid themselves as they saw Sam and Kelly walk by.

"Sam." Kelly said with a grin on her face.

"Don't-you-dare-say it." Sam groaned in annoyance. Naruto smiled behind the bush that he and Linda were hiding in.

"We're-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Sam yelled His face red with anger.

"-lost." Kelly said. Sam's face steamed red as he was mad.

"Not my fault Kelly! It's not my fault you want to see your boyfriend!" Sam yelled.

"WHAT! Naruto's not my boyfriend! If I had to guess, Linda's probably his girlfriend." Kelly said. Naruto and Linda's jaws hung open. They looked at each other and looked away. Both with small blushes present on there faces. Naruto then got an idea. An incredible idea. He leaned over to Linda and told her his plan. She turned bright red, but soon grinned. She nodded her head as she and Naruto exited threw the back of the bush.

**(With Sam and Kelly)**

"Yeah, your prolly right. Those two probably are dating. HA! I bet there talking about kids or something like that right now." Sam said. Kelly rolled her eyes, but also chuckled.

"Sam there not like that. There probably haven't even met up yet." Kelly said.

"Yeah your prob-" The sound of a twig snapping came to there ears as they turned and scanned the area. The sound of walking came as well as talking was heard. Soon Naruto and Linda were in sight...holding hands?

"So Linda, I'm thinking about three or four kids. What would you think about that?" Naruto asked. Both had a happy smile on there face. Sam's and Kelly's jaw's dropped as there eyes went wide.

"I'd love to have that many children. But first well have to get married. Thing is though you may have to fight for my love. The other boys are always glancing at me. Well except for Sam." Linda said.

"I already know he's not looking. He's too busy staring at Kelly all the time. I bet those two will be getting married someday. Hell, Sam keeps telling me that he's gonna make Kelly his girl. And that him and her will have eight of kids!" Naruto said. Kelly's face turned red and steamed as she turned and glared at Sam.

"SAM!" Kelly yelled as she approached him. Sam looked for a way out, but found no escape.

"Kelly wait! I never said any of that stuff. I don't look at you at all like that!" Sam said. Now Sam had really done it.

"Oh so now I'm not good enough! Is that it Sam?!" Kelly yelled. She stopped though as she heard laughter. Sam opened his eyes, surprised he was still alive. Naruto and Linda were laughing there asses off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O-OH MY GOD! You fell for it." Linda yelled as she laughed. Sam and Kelly were confused, but soon also laughed. After a few minutes of laughing, they walked a d arrived at the edge of the lake stood and listened.

They heard an owl hooting in the distance. He marched toward the sound.

"Hey, owl." Naruto said when he was close. James stepped out from behind a tree and grinned.

"That's 'Chief Owl' to you, Trainee." James said. They walked around the circumference of the lake, gathering the rest of the children in the squad. The blonde counted them to make sure. There were all sixty-seven.

"Let's get the map pieces together." Kelly suggested.

"Good idea Kelly. Put them together and lets find the extraction point ASAP. " Naruto said. Soon people pulled out there parts of there maps. Naruto turned to Sam.

"Sam, take three and scout the area. I don't want any of the Chief's surprises sneaking up on us. If you run Ito trouble, try sending a signal." Naruto said.

"Right." Sam picked Fhajad, James, and Grace. They soon took off into the brush. Kelly collected the map pieces and settled in the shade of an ancient cedar tree.

"Some of these don't belong, and some are copies. This must be one of the Chiefs twists." she said, and she laid them out.

"Yes, here's an edge. Got it—this is the lake, the river, and here . . . " She pointed to a distant patch of green.

"That's got to be the extraction point." Kelly said. She shook her head and frowned.

"If the legend on this map is right, it's gonna be a full day's hike, though. We better get started." Kelly said as she picked up the map pieces.

"Better call back Sam and the others then." Naruto thought as he whistled and a few moment later Sam and his scouts returned.

"Let's move out. We've got a long way to go." Naruto said. No one argued with him as they fell into line behind Kelly as she navigated them. Sam blazed the trail ahead. He had some of the best the best eyes and ears. Several times he stopped and signaled everyone to freeze or hide—but it turned out to be just a rabbit or a bird. After several miles of marching, Sam dropped back.

"This is too easy. It's not like any of the Chief's normal field exercises." Sam whispered to Naruto who nodded his head.

"I've been thinking that, too. Just keep your eyes and ears sharp. There's no telling what he's got for us this time." Naruto said as he and the others continued to stopped at noon to stretch and eat the berries that they had all gathered along the trail.

"I want to know one thing." Fhajad spoke. He paused to wipe the sweat off his dark skin.

"We're going to get to the extraction point at the same time. So who's getting left behind? We should just decide now" He said. Naruto could tell from the look in Fhajad's eyes that he didn't like what he had just said.

"Draw straws. That way it's fair." someone suggested.

"No." Naruto said, and stood.

"No one's being left behind. We're going to figure a way to getall of us out." Naruto said. He wasn't going to leave any of his family behind.

"How?" Kelly asked, scratching her head.

"Mendez said—"

"I know what he said. But there's got to be a way. I just haven't thought of one yet. Even if it has to be me that stays behind. I'll make sure everyone gets back to the base." Naruto started marching again. He'd survive the all back if he was last.

"Come on, we're wasting time." Naruto said. The others fell in behind him. Each one knew that Naruto was different. He was a born leader and fighter who cared about others. That's why he was one of the top SPARTAN II. If not, he was the best of them all.

As they marched the shadows of the trees lengthened and melted together and the sun turned the edge of the sky red. Kelly halted and motioned for everyone else to stop.

"We're almost there." She whispered.

"Me and Sam will go and scout it out." Naruto said.

"Everyone else fall out . . . and keep quiet." Naruto ordered. The rest of the children silently followed his orders. The two soon left as they crept through the underbrush and then hunkered down at the edge of a meadow.

The dropship that they were once in sat in the center of the grassy field. The ships floodlights illuminated everything for thirty meters. Six men sat on the open launch ramp, smoking cigarettes and passing a canteen between themselves. Sam motioned to drop back.

"You recognize them?" Sam whispered to Naruto.

"No. You?" Naruto asked. Sam shook his head.

"They're not in uniform. They don't look like any soldiers I've ever seen. Maybe they're rebels. Maybe they stole the dropship and killed the Chief." Sam said. Naruto looked at him. Was he being serious.

"No way." Naruto said.

"Nothing can kill the Chief. That man's as tough as hell. But one thing's for sure Sam. I don't think we can just walk up there and get a free ride back to the base. Let's head back to the others." Naruto said as Sam nodded his head in agreement.

They crept back into the woods and then explained the situation to the others.

"What do you want to do?" Linda asked him. Naruto wondered why she thought he had an answer. He looked around and saw everyone was watching him, waiting for him to speak. They trusted him that much. He shifted on his feet. He had to say something.

"Okay . . . we don't know who these men are or what they'll do when they see us. So we find out." The children nodded, seeming to think this was the right thing to do.

"Here's how." Naruto told them.

"First, I'll need a rabbit." Naruto said.

"That's me," Kelly said, and sprang to her feet.

"I'm the fastest." She said.

"Good." Naruto said.

"You go to the edge of the meadow—and then let them see you. I'll go along and hide nearby and watch. In case anything happens to you, I'll report back to the others." Naruto told her as she nodded.

"Then you lure a few back here. Run right past this spot. Sam, you'll be out in the open, pretending like you've broken your leg." Naruto said.

"Gotcha." Sam said. Though he didn't like being the bait. He walked over to Fhajad and had him scrape his shin with his boot. Blood welled from the wound. Naruto knew that it as gonna need some antibiotics later.

"The rest of you wait in the woods in a big circle. If they try to do anything but help Sam . . . " Naruto said as made a fist with his right hand and slammed it into his open palm.

"Remember the moose and the wolves?" He asked. They all nodded and grinned. They had seen that lesson many times in Déjà's classroom.

"Get some rocks. This time were the wolves." John told them. Kelly stripped off her parka, stretched her legs and knees.

"Okay. let's do this." Sam lay down, clutching his leg.

"Oooh—it hurts, help me." Sam faked moaned in pain.

"Don't overdo it Sam. Your not a drama queen." John said and kicked some dirt on him.

"Or they'll know it's a setup." Naruto said as he, Linda, and Kelly then crept toward the meadow and halted a few meters form the edge.

"If you want me to be the rabbit . . . " Naruto whispered to Kelly. She slugged him in the shoulder—hard, but it didn't faze him.

"You think I can't do my part?" Kelly asked.

"I take it back." Naruto said. Linda smiled as She and the others moved off ten meters to her flank, took cover, and watched. Kelly emerged at the edge of the meadow, stepping into the illumination from the dropship's floodlights.

"Hey!" Kelly yelled out and waved her arms over her head.

"Over here. You got any food? I'm starving." Kelly said. The men slowly stood and pulled out stun batons.

"There's one." Naruto heard them whisper.

"I'll get her. The rest of you stay here and wait for the others." He said. The man cautiously approached Kelly, a stun baton held behind his back so she couldn't see it. She stayed put and waited for him to get closer.

"Hang on a sec." Kelly said.

"I dropped my jacket back there. I'll be right back." She turned and ran. The man leaped after her, but she had already vanished into the shadows.

"Stop!" He yelled out.

"This will be too easy." One of other men said.

"Kids won't know what hit them." Another remarked.

"Fish in a barrel." Another one said. Naruto and Linda rolled there eyes. Did they really think they were just little kids.

Naruto had heard enough. He ran after Kelly, but realized that she could take care of herself. He halted when he got close to where Sam lay. The man stopped. He looked around, his eyes not quite adjusted to the dark, then spotted Sam on the ground holding his bloody leg.

"Please, help me." Sam whimpered.

"It's broken." Sam said faking his pain quite good.

"I got your broken leg right here, kid." The man raised his baton.

Naruto picked up a rock. He threw it as it hit hey man on the back of his head.

The man spun around as he rubbed his head.

"Who's there?!" He yelled. Sam rolled to his feet and darted away. There was a rustling in the forest, then a hail of stones whistled through the trees, pelting the man.

Linda appeared and sidearmed a rock as hard as she could. It hit the man dead center in the forehead. He toppled and slammed into the ground. The other children moved in.

"What do we do with him?" Sam asked.

"It's just an exercise, right?" Fhajad said.

"He has to be with Mendez." Fhajad said. Naruto rolled the man over. A trickle of blood snaked from his head into his eye socket. Tger was also some coming from the back of his head.

"You heard saw what he was going to do to Sam. Mendez or our trainers would never do that to us. Ever. He's got no uniform. No insignias. He's not one of us." Naruto said. The blonde kicked the man in the face and then the ribs. The man reflexively curled into a ball.

"Get his baton." Naruto said as Sam grabbed the weapon. He kicked him, too.

"Now we go back and get the others . Kelly, you be the rabbit again. Just get them to the edge of the clearing. Duck out, and let us do the rest." Naruto said.

She nodded and started back to the meadow. The rest of the squad fanned out, collecting rocks along the way. After a minute Kelly stepped onto the grassy field.

"That guy fell and hit his head. Over here!" Kelly yelled. The five remaining men stood and ran toward her. When they were close enough, Naruto whistled. The air suddenly swarmed with stones. The men held up their hands and tried to protect themselves. They dropped and covered their heads.

Naruto whistled again and sixty-seven children charged screaming toward the bewildered men. The men got up to defend themselves. They looked stunned—like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sam smashed his baton over a man's head. Fhajad was hit squarely in the face by one man's fist, and he fell.

The men were overwhelmed by a wave of flesh, beaten to the ground with fists and stones and boots until they no longer moved.

Naruto stood over their bleeding bodies. He was mad. They would have hurt him and his squad. He wanted to kick in their skulls. He took a deep breath and then exhaled. He had better things to do and bigger problems to figure out—anger would have to wait.

"Want to call Mendez now?" Sam asked as he pulled Fhajad shakily to his feet.

"Not yet." Naruto told him. He marched onto the dropship. No one else was on board. Naruto accessed the COM system and opened the mail link. He linked up with Déjà. Her face appeared, a scratchy hologram hovering over the terminal.

"Good evening, Trainee 117." she said.

"Do you have a homework question?" She asked.

"Kind of Déjà. One of CPO Mendez's assignments." Naruto said.

"Ah." After moment's paused, but soon spoke.

"Very well." she said.

"I'm in a Pelican dropship. There's no pilot, but I need to get home. Teach me to fly it, please." Naruto said. Déjà shook her head.

"You are not rated to fly that craft, Trainee. But I can help. Do you see the winged icon in the corner of your screen? Tap it three times." She told him.

Naruto tapped it and a hundred icons and displays filled the screen.

Touch the green arrows at nine o'clock twice." she told him. He did and then the words autopilot activated flashed onscreen.

"I have control now." Déjà said.

"I will get you home." She said.

"Hang on a second." Naruto said and ran outside.

"Everyone onboard—double time!" He ordered. The children ran onto the ship.

"Who's getting left behind?" Kelly asked.

"No one. Just get in." He made sure he was the last on the ship.

"Okay, Déjà, get out us out of here." Naruto said. The dropship's jets roared to life and it rose into the sky.

**(The next day.)**

Naruto stood at attention in Chief Petty Officer Mendez's office. He had never been in here. No one had. A trickle of sweat dripped down his back. The dark wood paneling and the smell of cigar smoke made him feel claustrophobic.

Mendez glowered at John as he read the report on his clipboard.

The door opened and Dr. Halsey walked in. Mendez stood, gave her a curt nod and then sat back in his padded chair.

"Hello, Naruto." Dr. Halsey said. She sat across from Mendez, crossed her legs, and then adjusted her gray skirt.

"Dr. Halsey. it's been a while." He replied instantly. He saluted. None of the other grown-ups called him by his first name, ever. He didn't understand why she did.

"Trainee 117." Mendez snapped.

"Tell me again why you stole UNSC property . . . and why you attacked the men I had assigned to guard it." He asked.

"Sir, the guards were out of uniform. We saw no insignia. They failed to identify themselves, sir!"Naruto said.

"Hmm." Mendez mused over the report again.

"So it seems. And the ship?" Mendez asked.

"I took my squad home, sir. I was the last onboard—so if anyone should have been left—"

"I didn't ask for a passenger list, Crewman." His voice softened to a growl and he turned to Dr. Halsey.

"What are we going to do with this one?" Mendez asked as he looked at Halsey.

"Do?" She pushed her glasses higher on her nose and examined Naruto. A smirk appeared on her face.

"I think that's obvious, Chief. Make him a Squad Leader." She said. Mendez blinked, but stopped as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

_"I swear these two must be related or something."_ Mendez thought.

"Trainee 117, from now on you are Squad captain." Mendez said. Naruto smiled as he nodded.

"Yes,Sir!" Naruto thought. The blonde soon left as he went to tell the others. Halsey smiled as she went to her office. She picked up a picture on her desk. The picture showed a two year old little girl. The girls name was Miranda Keys.

That night Naruto smiled as one thing rang threw his head.

"I think I want to be like Chief some day. No, I'll won't just be a chief. I'll be the Master Chief." Naruto thought.

* * *

** There is chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be out soon. NOW PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Naruto117 out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: Spartan 117**

**Authors note: I do not own Naruto or the Halo franchise in any way at all. Story contains is an AU story. Warning possible lemon. **

**Well here's my story's next chapter everyone Naruto: Spartan 117! Thank you all for the awesome reviews. Please continue to leave reviews! **

**ALSO I AM STARTING ANOTHER NEW STORY! SO IVE MADE THIS ONE VERY LONG. DON'T WORRY I'LL UPDATE EVERY SO OFTEN!**

**Lets get this going now people!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Becoming better.

**(1130 Hours March 09, 2525 (Military Calendar) / Epsilon Eridani System, Office of Naval Intelligence Medical Facility, in orbit around planet Reach)**

"I want that transmission decoded now!" Halsey snapped at Déjà. A slight tone of anger in her voice.

"The encryption scheme is extremely complex Doctor." Replied Déjà with a hint of irritation in her normally glass-smooth voice.

"I don't even know why they bothered. Who else but Beta-5 Division even has the resources to use this data?" The AI asked.

"Spare me the banter, Déjà. I'm not in the mood. Just concentrate on the decryption." Halsey said.

"Yes, Doctor." Déjà said. Dr. Halsey paced across the antiseptic white tile of the Observation Room. One side of the room was filled with floor-to-ceiling terminals that monitored the vital signs of the children—test subjects, she corrected herself. They displayed drug uptake rates and winking green, blue, and red status indicators: EKGs, pulse rates, and a hundred other pieces of medical data.

The other side of the observation room overlooked dozens of translucent domes, windows into the surgical bays on the level below. Each bay was a sealed environment, staffed with the best surgeons and biotechnicians that the Office of Naval Intelligence could drum up. The bays had been scrubbed and irradiated and were in the final preparation stages to receive and hold the special biohazardous materials.

"Done. The file awaits your inspection, Doctor." Halsey stopped her pacing and sat.

"On my glasses, please, Déjà." Her glasses scanned retinal and brain patterns, and the security barrier of the file lifted. With a blink of her eyes, she opened the file. She began to read it.

_United Nations Space Command Priority Transmission 09872H-98 _

_Encryption Code:Red_

_Public Key:file /excised access Omega/_

_From:Admiral Ysionris Jeromi, Chief Medical Officer, UNSC Research Station Hopeful_

_To:Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey M.D., Ph.D., special civilian consultant (civilian Identification Number: 10141-026-SRB4695)_

_Subject:Mitigating factors and relative biological risks associated with queried experimental medical procedures._

_Classification:RESTRICTED (BGX Directive) _

_/start file/_

_Catherine,_

_I am happy to inform you that further analysis has yielded viable alternatives to mitigate the risks in your proposed "hypothetical" experimentation. I have gone and attached the synopsis of my team's findings as well as all relevant case studies. Perhaps you will find them useful._

_The downfall about the alterations has made only two possible out comes of the experiment. Live or die. They either live threw it or die. There will be no deformation, but there is always a chance. The chance of disfiguration and still living has been dropped. They will die. Number 117's blood truly was able to increases the chances of survival._

_I hope it is a hypothetical study . . . the use of Binobo chimpanzees in your proposal is troublesome. These animals are expensive and rare now since they are no longer bred in captivity. I would hate to see such valuable specimens wasted in some Section Three project._

_Best,_

_y.j._

Halsey winced at the veiled rebuke in the Admiral's communiqué. He had never approved of her decision to work with the Office of Naval Intelligence, and made his disappointment with his star pupil evident every time she visited Hopeful.

It was hard enough to justify the morality of the course she was about to embark upon. Jeromi's disapproval only made her decision more difficult. But once again she had to praise Naruto. His unique DNA had just given them all a leveled playing field.

Halsey gritted her teeth and returned to the report. She needed to know about the new augmentations.

_Synopsis of chemical/ biological risks_

_WARNING: the following procedures are classified level-3 experimental. Primate test subjects must be cleared through UNSC Quartermaster General Office code: OBF34. Follow gamma codebiohazard disposal protocol._

_1. Carbide ceramic ossification: advanced material grafting onto skeletal structures to make bones virtually unbreakable. Recommended coverage not to exceed 3 percent total bone mass because of significant white blood cell necrosis. Specific risk for pre- and near-postpubescent adolescents: skeletal growth spurts may cause irreparable bone pulverization. See attached case studies._

_2. Muscular enhancement injections: protein complex is injected intramuscularly to increase tissue density and decrease lactase biohazard disposal protocol._

_3. Catalytic thyroid implant:platinum pellet containing human growth hormone catalyst is implanted in the thyroid to boost growth of skeletal and muscle tissues. Risk: rare instances of elephantiasis. Suppressed sexual drive._

_4. Occipital capillary reversal:submergence and boosted blood vessel flow beneath the rods and cones of subject's retina. Produces a marked visual perception increase. Risk: retinal rejection and detachment. Permanent blindness. See attached autopsy reports._

_5. Superconducting fibrification of neural dendrites:alteration of bioelectrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. Three hundred percent increase in subject reflexes. Anecdotal evidence of marked increase in intelligence, memory, and creativity. Risk: significant instances of Parkinson's disease and Fletcher's syndrome._

_Due to modifications the risks level is lowered. The affect they will have on Number 117 is still unknown._

_/end file/_

_PressENTER to open linked attachments._

Dr. Halsey closed the file. She erased all traces of it—sent Déjà to track the file pathways all the way back toHopeful and destroy Admiral Jeromi's notes and files relative to this incident. She removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry. I, too, had hoped there would be some new process to lower the risks." Déjà said sadly. Dr. Halsey sighed.

"I have doubts, Déjà. I thought the reasons so compelling when we first started project SPARTAN. Now? I . . . I just don't know." Halsey said.

"I have been over the ONI projections of Outer Colony stability three times, Doctor. Their conclusion is correct: massive rebellion within twenty years unless drastic military action is taken. And you know the 'drastic military action' the brass would like. The Spartans are our only option to avoid overwhelming civilian losses. They will be the perfect pinpoint strike force. They can prevent a civil war." Déjà said.

"Only if they survive to fulfill that mission." Dr. Halsey countered.

"We should delay the procedures. More research needs to be done. We could use the time to work on MJOLNIR. We need time to—"

"There is another reason to proceed expeditiously." Déjà spoke.

"Although I am loath to bring this to your attention, I must. If the Office of Naval Intelligence detects a delay in their prize project, you will likely be replaced by someone who harbors . . . fewer doubts. And regrettably for the children, most likely someone less qualified." Déjà said. The thought really ticked Halsey off.

"I hate this." Halsey got up and strode to the fire exit.

"And sometimes, Déjà, I hate you, too." She left the observation room. Mendez was waiting for her in the hallway.

"Walk with me, Chief." she said. He followed without a word as they took the stairs to the pre-op wing of the hospital.

They entered room were Naruto laid. Naruto laid on a bed and an IV drip was attached to his arm. His head had been shaved and incision vectors had been lasered onto his entire body.

Despite these indignities, Dr. Halsey marveled at what a spectacular physical specimen he had grown into. Fourteen years old and he had the body of an eighteen-year-old Olympic athlete, and a mind the equal of any Naval Academy honors graduate. He had long ago lost the baby fat on his face and hand become what what most women would call sexy, hot, or handsome.

Dr. Halsey forced the best smile she could muster.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, ma'am." Naruto replied groggily yet still strong voice.

"The nurse said the sedation would take effect soon. I'm fighting it to see how long I can stay awake." His eyelids fluttered.

"It's not that easy." Naruto said. Naruto spotted Mendez and he struggled to sit up and salute, but failed.

"I know this is one of the Chief's exercises. But I don't know what the twist is. Can you tell me, Dr. Halsey? Just this time? How do I win?" Mendez looked away. He didn't want to see Naruto struggling like this.

Halsey leaned closer to Naruto as he closed his eyes and started to breathe deeply.

"I'll tell you how to win, Naruto." she whispered.

"You have to survive."

**(2100 Hours March 16, 2525 (Military Calendar) / Epsilon Eridani System, Office of Naval Intelligence Medical Facility, in orbit around planet Reach)**

Halsey and a room of doctors and nurses monitored each SPARTANS vitals.

Each one ready to react if there was an emergency. Halsey watched as each of her Spartans breathed. She could already see some of them having problems.

In pained her greatly as she would soon see some of them die.

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* Came a constant sound as Halsey ran to the monitor that was making the sound. It was Narutos.

She saw his heart beat was skyrocketing and his body was reacting violently.

"No...no no no No! No! No!" Halsey repeated. She went to the room's entrance as she opened the door. Naruto's body was reacting with sudden movements. His arms did repeated movements as well as his legs, fists, head, shoulders, torso, chest, and any other movement.

"Doctor Halsey! You need a look at this!" Another doctor yelled still in the monitoring room.

"117 is having a heart attack! Why the bloody hell are you still doing in there!" Halsey yelled.

"Doctor his v-"

"He's going to die you idiot! Get in here a—"

"DOCTOR HIS VITALS STABILIZED!" The doctor yelled as that had finally gotten her attention. Halsey hipped her head so fast to the monitor the doctor thought it was gonna come flying of.

Halsey saw Naruto's vitals. They were down, but were slightly higher then average people. She turned back and went into the monitoring room.

"What the hell just happened there! He nearly died from cardiac arrest! How is his heart stabile?!" Halsey demanded. The doctors and nurses respected and feared Halsey. So it took a few moments until on spoke up.

"117's body was letting the augmentations deeper into his body." A doctor said as Halsey looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Explain." Halsey said. The other doctor nodded as he went to a hologram projector. A holographic image of Naruto's body came.

"We believe this happened Doctor Halsey." The Doctor began.

"When the augmentations were injected into 117's bloodstream, his body acted like the other SPARTANS. His white blood cells responded to the foreign substance." The doctor said.

"When his cells encountered the augmentations they found them to be actually improving his systems. At this point something different happened with 117's body that we haven't known about until now." He took a breath and pros sensed his thoughts. He was still amazed at the reading he had just seen.

"We have reason to believe that his entire body opened up it's systems. Instead of it having to slowly progress threw his body, it went straight to work. His body's cells are willingly also taking the augmentations into his themselves. His cellular reproduction has also started to produced augmented cells." They doctor said as Halsey looked completely shocked.

"I-I-is there anything else I should know?" Halsey asked. The doctor nodded.

"As you know miss Halsey, each one would react differently to the augmentations." The doctor said.

"Due to it being his DNA in the augmentation, his body was able to work with it even more. His skeletal structure has been covered in more carbide ceramic like the others. But it seams to be slightly harder yet also lighter. As this would happen to the other Spartans. The increases in his bones strength and decrease in bone weight is much faster." The doctor said.

"His muscles have be come more complex. He will still look like an Olympic athlete and still not a brute. They seem to be stronger yet also incredibly flexible. His bones as well have become more flexible. The next thing is that his neural dendrites has been increased a little more then over the estimated 300% increase. He'll react faster and better." The doctor took another breath.

"His organs have also been improved. His brain was also augmented. There is clear signs of increased in he areas of the brain that handle his thoughts, intelligence, memory, and creativity. His heart was readjusting it self as it and is even healthier. His growth spurt will be better and more useful." The doctor said. Halsey just stood as she took in the incredibly astonishing news. Once again had Naruto, her favorite rose up and surpassed the others.

She smiled as she felt like a proud mother.

**(1100 Hours March 19, 2525 (Military Calendar) / Epsilon Eridani System, Office of Naval Intelligence Medical Facility, in orbit around planet Reach)**

"Doctor take a look at 117." A nurse said. Halsey once again went into he room and looked at Naruto. His growth spurt had already come. He now looked to be about 5'11 ft and was still growing most likely.

His blonde spikes hair had grown back to the same length he always kept it. His mussels were more defined, but he was not a over muscular brute. Instead he was still had an olympic athlete build. Halsey smiled at the results of the augmentations.

She knew he would survive. He always did.

**(0000 Hours March 25, 2525 (Military Calendar) / UNSC CarrierAtlas en route to the Lambda Serpentis system)**

A pair of unique blue eyes opened, but shut from the brightness that hit it. The eyes were thous of Naruto 117. The blonde shook his head as he slowly woke up. He opened his eyes as he almost instantly covered them with his eyes.

_"It bright as fuck!"_ Naruto thought as he slowly opened his eyes once again. It hurt a little, but his eyes soon adjusted to the light. He was instantly shocked at how clear he could see. It was like his eyes had a filter in them. The Titanium A walls were looked even clearer.

**(Titanium A is a metal in the halo universe if I'm correct)**

"S-S-Spartans r-report." Naruto said with his now much deeper voice. He received no reply. He looked around and saw that everyone else was still asleep. Had he woken up early. If he did then how. Halsey said they'd be out for almost a whole month! But here he was, awake and fully aware.

_"Damn, I can't believe that I finished my augmentation before anyone else." _Naruto thought. He then noticed his deeper voice. He liked it a lot.

**(He has Master chiefs voice. Can't have a Halo fanfic or crossover without it.)**

Naruto got out if bed, but soon found him self gripping the railing of his bed. His legs felt heavy and soon light as he tried to find his balance. It took him a few minutes before he regained balance and took steady steps. Everything seemed smaller due to him and his height. If he had to guess he was probably 5'11ft now.

His eyes scanned his surroundings as he noticed something that made his newly augmented heart skip a few beats. There were sixteen odd forms out of the sixty five.

"No." Naruto said under his breath. He moved towards the closest one. His body protested and ached. He didn't care, something wasn't right. He soon reached the other bed and looked to see who it was. It said on the front of the bed it read Terran 153. Naruto moved to the side and fell at what he saw.

Terran wasn't good at all. His head was twisted, one of his eye was much larger then the other, most of his hair was gone, his back was morphed and twisted, his left leg was spilt at the bottom, his right leg was bent too far back, and lastly his arms and hand were different length and even sizes.

"Oh god no! Terran wake up! Wake up Terran! I said wake up Spartan!" Naruto yelled. Naruto waited there as he sat there on the cold metal floor. His patience paid off as Terran's eyes slowly opened.

"N-N-Naruto? I-Is th-that you? W-Why does my body h-hurt s-so much?" Terran asked. His voice was hoarse. Naruto looked at him and didn't know how to answer him. He wanted to help him or do something, but he was afraid that he'd break him. Terran saw the look in Naruto's eyes. He had seen it only a few times.

"M-My body d-didn't work w-with th-the augmentations. Am I right?" Terran asked. Naruto only nodded his head as he wanted to die at the moment. Terran's arms reached out and grabbed Naruto's hands.

"It...is...not your fault!" Terran said with all the strength he could put in his voice. He coughed after yelling. Naruto looked shocked at Terran. How the hell wasn't this his fault. it was his DNA that was as supposed to have helped them. Now it was killing members of his only family.

"Your DNA gave everyone a better chance Naruto. Halsey said my chances were drastically increased by your DNA being added to the augmentations. It didn't give us your DNA, but it helped work with our body's and improve it. My DNA couldn't handle it. It's my own fault Naruto." Terran said.

"Don't you dare say that Spartan! You are not weak! You will survive. That's an order!" Naruto said. Terran smiled at his fellow Spartans carrying.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that. Naruto, don't blame yourself at all. We knew the risks and took it. Your not to blame for my or any other failed augmented Spartans death. Hell your DNA is making it all less painful right now." Terran said.

"Terran I'll get Halsey! Your not going anywhere!" Naruto said.

"Naruto you remember what we were told. Spartans never die. Don't blame yourself Naruto. Thank you for being my friend. And remember that Spartans...never...die." Terran said as he took his last breath. A peaceful smile on his face. Naruto sat there. Completely still and quiet.

He soon stood up and saluted Terran. He herd a noise as Halsey and the others walked in from there short break. They didn't notice him until he was standing only a few feet away from them.

"N-Naruto! B-But how are you up?!" Halsey asked amazed. She then noticed the look in his eyes. She looked to the side and gasped when she saw Terran.

"Terran died only a few minutes ago doctor. I was there for the last few minutes." Naruto said as he went to another bed.

"Naruto." Said quietly as she and the others went to get Terran's body. For the next few days Naruto sat and watched as sixteen other Spartans died. Each time they said it wasn't his fault.

**(0000 Hours March 30, 2525 (Military Calendar) / UNSC CarrierAtlas en route to the Lambda Serpentis system)**

"And so we commit the bodies of our fallen brothers to space." Mendez said as he solemnly closed his eyes for a moment, the ceremony completed. He pressed a control and the ash canisters moved slowly into the ejection tubes, and the void beyond.

Naruto stood rigidly at attention. The carrier's missile launch bays normally cramped, overcrowded, and bustling with activity—were unusually quiet. The Atlas 's firing deck had been cleared of munitions and crew. Long, unadorned black banners now hung from the bay's overhead gantries.

"Honors . . .ten hut !" Mendez barked. Naruto and the other surviving Spartans saluted in unison.

"Duty,Honor, and self sacrifice. Death does not diminish these qualities in a soldier. We shall remember." Mendez spoke. A series of thumps resounded through the Atlas 's hull as the canisters were hurled into space. The view screen flickered and displayed a field of stars. The canisters appeared one by one, quickly falling behind the carrier as it continued on its course.

Naruto watched. With each of the stainless-steel cylinders that drifted by, he had already felt that he had lost a part of himself. It felt like leaving his people who were family to him behind. He had seen them all die personally. Mendez's face might as well been chiseled from stone, for all the emotion it showed. He finished his protracted salute.

"Crewmen, dismissed." He said. Not everything had been lost thou. Naruto glanced around the launch chamber. Linda, Sam, Kelly, and forty-four other Spartans still stood at attention in their black dress uniforms. They had made it unharmed through the last— mission wasn't quite the right word. More or less.

He had received a report on what might have happened if they hadn't used his DNA. Fhajad's body would be shaking uncontrollably for the rest of his life and would no longer be able to walk. Kirk and René's bones would have been twisted until they didn't look human. A dozen others would have been unable to do combat. His DNA had prevented that and saved fifteen Spartans. It only helped a little with the pain.

Naruto looked at what remained of his squad. None of them had moved since the memorial ceremony. They were waiting for their next mission.

"Our orders, sir?" Naruto asked. Everyone except for Halsey looked at Naruto. They had not herd him speak in days. His new voice was also quite a surprise.

"Two days full bed rest, Squad Leader. Then microgravity physical therapy aboard the Atlas until you recover from the side effects of your augmentation." Mendez said. The side effects were still present in the others.

Naruto flexed his hand. He wasn't as clumsy as he was a few days ago. But sometimes he could barely walk without falling. Dr. Halsey had assured him that these "side effects" were a good sign.

"Your brain must relearn how to move your body with faster reflexes and stronger muscles," she told him. But she also told him that he was adapting faster since it was his DNA. Also because that's how he and his body worked. His eyes had stopped bleeding a little in the morning, all the bones in his body did't ache as much, and his headaches were almost all gone.

_"At east I can get some sort of sleep at night now." _Naruto thought. He hadn't been sleeping much, but was slowly getting more and more. What the blonde didn't understand any of this. He only knew that he had a duty to perform and now he feared he wouldn't be able to.

"Is that all, sir?" Naruto asked Mendez.

"No." Mendez replied.

"Déjà will be running your squad through the dropship pilot simulator as soon as they are up to it. And if they are up for the challenge, she wanted to cover some more organic chemistry and complex algebra." Mendez said with a slight smirk.

"Yes, sir. We're up to the challenge." Naruto told Mendez.

"Good." Mendez said. Naruto continued to stand fast. He needed to have his questions answered.

"Was there something else, Squad Leader?" Mendez asked. Naruto furrowed his brow, hesitated, and then finally said.

"I was Squad Leader. The last mission was therefore my responsibility . . . and members of my squad died . What did I do wrong?" Naruto asked. Mendez stared at Naruto with his impenetrable black eyes. He glanced at the squad, then back to Naruto.

"Walk with me." He said as he led Naruto to the view screen. He stood and watched as the last of the canisters vanished into the darkness.

"Damn kid still thinks it his fault. Better give him a talk." Mendez thought.

"A leader must be ready to send the soldiers under his command to their deaths." Mendez said without turning to face the blonde.

"You do this because your duty to the UNSC supersedes your duty to yourself or even your crew." Mendez said. Naruto looked away from the view screen. He couldn't look at the emptiness anymore. He didn't want to think of his teammates—friends who were like brothers and sisters to him—forever lost.

"It is acceptable to spend their lives if necessary." He finally turned and meet Naruto's gaze.

"It is not acceptable, however, to waste those lives. Do you understand the difference?" Mendez asked.

"Yes sir, I believe I understand, sir." Naruto said.

"But which was it on this last mission? Lives spent? Or lives wasted?" The blonde asked. Mendez turned back toward the blackness of space and didn't answer. That night Naruto pondered at what the last mission was.

**(0430 Hours, April 22, 2525 (Military Calendar) / UNSC CarrierAtlas on patrol in the Lambda Serpentis System)**

Naruto oriented himself as he entered the gym. From the stationary corridor, it was easy to see that this section of the Atlas rotated. The constant acceleration gave the circular walls a semblance of gravity. Unlike the other portions of the carrier, however, this section wasn't cylindrical, but rather a segmented cone.

The outer portion was wider and rotated more slowly than the narrower inner portion. There were simulating gravitational forces from one quarter to two gravities along the length of the gym.

There were free weights, punching and speed bags, a boxing ring, and machines to stretch and tone every muscle group. No one else was up this early. He had the place to himself. He was liking that. He now had some time to train and clear his head.

Naruto decided to start with arm curls. He went to the center section, and calibrated the gravity at two gee, and picked up a thirty- kilogram dumbbell. It felt wrong. It felt too light. The spin must be off. He set the weights down and picked up a sixty-kilogram set. That felt right. Naruto grinned as he was already loving the augmentations even more.

For the last three weeks the Spartans had gone through a daily routine of stretching, isometric exercises, light sparring drills, and lots of eating. They were under orders to consume five high-protein meals a day. Even though they didn't taste good, they knew that they had to eat them. After every meal they had to report to the ship's medical bay for a series of mineral and vitamin injections. Naruto was looking forward to getting back to Reach and his normal routine.

There were only forty-eight of his fellow Spartans left in his squad. Eleven candidates had "washed out" of the Spartan program. The other sixteen died during the augmentation process. He missed them all, but he and the others had to go on. They had to recover and prove themselves all over again.

Naruto wished that Chief Mendez or Halsey had warned him. He could have given them more time to prepare. Maybe that was the trick to the last mission—to learn to be prepared for anything. He wouldn't let his guard down again.

He took a seat at the leg machine, set it to the maximum weight—but it felt too light. He moved to the high-gee end of the gym. Things felt normal again at the high end.

Naruto worked every machine, then moved to a speed bag, a leather ball attached to the floor and ceiling by a thick elastic band. There were only certain allowed frequencies at which the bag could be hit, or it gyrated chaotically. His stamina was incredibly high even before the augmentation. Now it felt limitless.

His fist jabbed forward, cobra-quick, and struck. The speed bag moved, but slowly, like it was underwater. It was far too slowly considering how hard he had to hit it. The tension on the line must have been turned way down. He twanged the line and it hummed. It was tight. Was everything broken in this room?

He pulled a pin from the locking collar on the bench press. John walked to the center section. It was supposedly one gee. He held the pin a meter off the deck and dropped it. It clattered on the deck. It looked as if it had fallen normally . . . but somehow it also looked slow to him.

He set the timer on his watch and dropped the pin again. Forty-five-hundredths of a second. One meter in about a half second. He forgot the formula for distance and acceleration, so he ran through the calculus and re did the equation. He even did the square root.

He frowned. He had always had some troubles with math before. He didn't struggle now, but once in a while he had to do it over. So the room was rotating correctly. He was out of calibration.

_"Wow. Did not expect the augmentations to improve my speed that much. I wonder if the others have the same problem going on. Or is it just me since the augmentations had my DNA in it." _Naruto thought.

His experiment was cut short as four men entered the gym. They were out of uniform, wearing only shorts and boots. Their heads were cleanly shaven. They were all heavily muscled, lean, and fit. The largest of the four was taller then him. Scars covered one side of his face.

The blonde could tell they were Special Forces. The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. The ODSTs had the traditional tattoos burned onto their arms: DROP JET JUMPERS and FEET FIRST INTO HELL. "Helljumpers" the infamous 105th. Naruto remembered them from when a group of them took him away from Konoha.

They had a reputation for success . . . and for brutality, even against fellow soldiers. Naruto gave them a polite nod. They just brushed past him and started on the high-gravity free weights. The largest ODST lifted the bar of the bench press. He struggled and the bar wavered unsteadily. Naruto then remembered he didn't put the pins back and jumped up.

Naruto reacted instantly as he grabbed the iron plates on the right end that slid off and nearly fell to the deck. The opposite end of the bar tilted, and he dropped the weight, almost crushing his spotter's foot. Naruto had caught the other one as he set them down.

"What the—" The big ODST stood and glared at the locking collar that had slipped off.

"Someone took the pin." He growled and turned to Naruto. Naruto picked up the pin.

"The error was mine." Naruto said and stepped forward.

"My apologies. My body's out of the normal lately." The four ODSTs moved as one toward Naruto. The big guy with the scars stood a hand's breadth away from Naruto's nose.

"Why don't you take that pin and shove it, meat?" he said, grinning.

"Or better yet, maybe I should make you eat it." He said as he nodded to his friends. Naruto only knew three ways to react to people. If they were his superior officers, he obeyed them. If they were part of his squad, he helped them. If they were a threat, he neutralized them.

Then something clicked in his head.

"By any chance do you remember a certain blonde six year old?" Naruto asked. The men looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Guess there not that team then." Naruto thought. So when the men surrounding him moved . . . he hesitated. Not because he was afraid, but because these men could have fallen into any of his three categories. He didn't know their rank. They were fellow servicemen in the UNSC. But, at the moment, they didn't seem friendly.

The two men flanking him grabbed Naruto's biceps. The one behind him tried to slip an arm around his neck. Naruto hunched his shoulders and tucked his chin to his chest so he couldn't be choked. He whipped his right elbow over the hand holding him, pinned it to his side, and then straight punched the man and broke his nose.

The other three reacted, tightening their grips and stepping closer—but like the dropped pin, they moved slowly. Naruto ducked and slipped out of the unsuccessful headlock. He spun free, breaking the grasp of the man on his left at the same time.

"Stand down!" A booming voice echoed across the gym. A sergeant stepped into the gym and strode toward them. Unlike Mendez, who was fit and trim and was always serious, this man's stomach bulged over his belt, and he looked bemused. Naruto snapped to attention. The others stood there and continued to glare at the blonde.

"Sarge." The man with the bleeding nose spoke.

"We were just—"

"Did I ask you a question?" the Sergeant barked.

"No, Sergeant!" The man Sergeant eyed Naruto, then the ODSTs.

"You're all so eager to fight, get in the ring and go to it." The Sergeant said.

"Sir." Naruto said. He went to the boxing ring, slipped through the ropes, and stood there waiting. This was starting to make sense. It was a mission. He had received orders from a superior officer, and the four men were now targets. But, he knew there was more to it. Maybe it was to observe him after the augmentations.

The taller ODST pushed through the ropes and the others gathered to watch.

"I'm going to rip you to pieces, meat." He grunted through clenched teeth.

Naruto sprang off his back foot and launched his entire weight behind his first strike. His fist smashed into the man's wide chin. His left hand followed and impacted on the soldier's jaw.

The man's hands came up; Naruto stepped in, pinned one of the man's arms to his chest, and followed through with a hook to his floating ribs. Bones broke.

The man staggered back. Naruto took a short step, brought his heel down on the man's knee. Three more punches and the man would be against the ropes . . then he would stopped moving, his arm and leg and neck tilted at unnatural angles. Naruto decided to end the fight with the tall one there as it would kill the taller ODST.

"Don't think you can get a way from me!" The taller ODST yelled. Naruto saw on of the ODST toss him an iron bar. The blonde knew now that the ODST wouldn't give up until he was dead. Naruto moved fast and punched they ODST three times. The ODST fell down and soon stopped moving.

The three other men moved. The one with the bloody nose grabbed an iron bar.

Naruto didn't need orders this time. Three attackers at once. He knew he had to take them out before they surrounded him. He might be faster, but he didn't have eyes in the back of his head.

The man with the iron bar swung a vicious blow at Naruto's ribs. Naruto sidestepped, grabbed the man's hand, and clamped it to the bar. He twisted the bar and crushed the bones of his attacker's wrist. John snapped a side kick toward the second man, caught him in the groin, crushing the soft organs and breaking his target's pelvis.

Naruto pulled the bar free—whipped around and caught the third man in the neck, hitting him so hard the ODST was propelled over the ropes.

"At ease, Number 117!" Chief Petty Officer Mendez barked. Naruto obeyed and dropped the bar. Like the pin, it seemed to take too long for the impromptu weapon to hit the deck. The ODSTs lay crumpled on the ground, either unconscious or dead.

Mendez, at the far end of the gym, strode toward the boxing Sergeant stood with his mouth open.

"Chief Mendez, sir!" He snapped a crisp salute.

"What are you —" He turned to Naruto, his eyes widened.

"He's one of them , isn't he?" He murmured.

"Medics are on their way," Mendez said calmly. He stepped closer to the Sergeant.

"There are two intel officers waiting for you in Ops. They'll debrief you . . ." He stepped back.

"I suggest you report to them immediately." Mendez said.

"Yes, sir." The Sergeant said. He almost ran out of the gym. He looked once over his shoulder at Naruto; then he moved even faster.

"Your workout is over for today." Mendez said to Naruto. Naruto saluted and left the ring.A team of medics entered with stretchers and rushed toward the boxing ring.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Naruto asked. Mendez nodded.

"Were those men part of a mission? Were they targets or teammates?"

Naruto knew that thishad to be some sort of mission. The Chief had been too close for it to be a coincidence.

"You engaged and neutralized a threat." Mendez replied.

"That action seems to have answered your question, Squad Leader." Mendez said. Naruto wrinkled his forehead as he thought it through.

"I followed the chain of command. The Sergeant told me to fight. I was threatened and in imminent danger. But they were still UNSC Special Forces. Fellow soldiers."

"Not every mission has simple objectives or comes to a logical conclusion. Your priorities are to follow the orders in your chain of command, and then to preserve your life and the lives of your team. Is that clear?" Mendez asked. H is voice lower.

"Sir,Yes, sir." Naruto said. He glanced back at the ring. Blood was seeping into the canvas mat. Naruto had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hit the showers and let the blood rinse off him. He felt sorry for the men he had killed.

But he knew his duty—the Chief had even been unusually verbose in order to clarify the matter. Follow orders and keep himself and his team safe. That's all he had to focus on. Naruto didn't give the incident in the gym another thought.

**(0930 Hours, September 11, 2525 (Military Calendar) / Epsilon Eridani System, Reach UNSC Military Complex, planet Reach)**

Dr. Halsey reclined in Mendez's padded chair. She considered pilfering one of the Sweet William cigars from the box on his desk—see why he considered them such a treat. The stench wafting from the box, however, was too overwhelming. How did he stand them?

_"I wonder how Miranda is doing. She'd be eight years old by now." _Halsey thought about her daughter. The door opened and CPO Mendez halted in the doorway.

"Ma'am." He said, and stood straighter.

"I wasn't informed that you would be visiting today. In fact, I had understood that you were out of the system for another week. I would have made arrangements." Mendez said.

"I'm sure you would have." She folded her hands in her lap.

"Our situation has changed. Where are my Spartans? They are not in their barracks, nor on any of the ranges." Halsey asked. Mendez hesitated.

"They can no longer train here, ma'am. We had to find them . . . other facilities."

Dr. Halsey stood and smoothed the pleats in her gray skirt.

"Maybe you should explain that statement, Chief." Halsey said.

"I could,but it will be easier to show you." Mendez said.

"Very well." Dr. Halsey said, her curiosity piqued. Mendez escorted her to his personal Warthog parked outside his office. The all-terrain combat vehicle had been refitted; the heavy chain-gun on the back had been removed and replaced with a rack of Argent V missiles. Mendez drove them off the base and onto winding mountain roads.

"Reach was first colonized for its rich titanium deposits." Mendez told her.

"There are mines in these mountains thousands of meters deep. The UNSC uses them for storage." Mendez said.

"I presume you do not have my Spartans taking inventory today, Chief?" Halsey asked jokingly.

"No, ma'am. We just need the privacy." Mendez said as he drove the Warthog past a manned guardhouse and into a large tunnel that sloped steeply road wound down in a spiral, deeper into sold granite.

"Do you remember the Navy's first experiments with powered exoskeletons?" Mendez asked. Halsey raised an eyebrow at the question.

"I'm not sure I see the connection between this place, my Spartans, and the exoskeleton projects." Dr. Halsey replied, frowning.

"But I'll play along a bit further. Yes, I know all about the Mark I prototypes. We had to scrap the concept and redesign battle armor from the ground up for the MJOLNIR project. The Mark Is consumed enormous energy. Either they had to be plugged into a generator or use inefficient broadcast power. Neither option is practical on a battlefield." Mendez decelerated slightly as he approached a speed bump. The Warthog's massive tires thudded over the obstacle.

"They used the units that weren't scrapped as dock loaders to move heavy equipment." She continued and cocked one eyebrow.

"Or might they have been dumped in a place like this?" She asked.

"There are dozens of the suits here." Mendez answered.

"You haven't put my Spartans in some of those antiques?" Haley asked, her eyes narrowed.

"No. Their trainers are using them for their own safety." Mendez replied.

"When the Spartans recovered from microgravity therapy, they were eager to get back to their routine. However, we experienced some —" He paused, searching for the right word.

" . . . difficulties." Mendez said. He glanced at his passenger. His face was grim.

"Their first day back, three trainers were accidentally killed during hand-to-hand combat exercises." Dr. Halsey cocked an eyebrow.

"Then they are faster and stronger than we anticipated?" Halsey said.

"That would be understating the situation." Menes said. The tunnel opened into a large cavern. There were lights scattered on the walls, overhead a hundred meters up on the ceiling, and along the floor, but they did little to dissipate the overwhelming darkness.

Mendez parked the Warthog next to a small, prefabricated building. He jumped out and helped Dr. Halsey step from the vehicle.

"This way, please." Mendez gestured to the room.

"We'll have a better view from inside." He said. The building had three glass walls and several monitors marked MOTION, INFRARED, DOPPLER, and PASSIVE. Mendez pushed a button and the room climbed a track along the wall until they were twenty meters off the floor. Mendez keyed a microphone.

"Lights." He spoke.

Floodlights snapped on and illuminated a section of the cavern the size of a football field. In the center stood a concrete bunker. Three men in the primitive Mark I power armor stood on top. Six more stood evenly spaced around the perimeter. A red banner had been planted in the center of the bunker.

"Capture the flag?" Dr. Halsey asked.

"Past all that heavy armor?" She asked.

"Yes. The trainers in those exoskeletons can run at thirty-two KPH, lift two tons, and have a thirty- millimeter minigun mounted on self-targeting armatures—stun rounds, of course. They're also equipped with the latest motion sensors and IR scopes. And needless to say, their armor is impervious to standard light weapons. It would take two or three platoons of conventional Marines to take that bunker." Mendez spoke again in the microphone, and his voice echoed off the cavern walls.

"Start the drill." He said. Sixty seconds ticked by. Nothing happened. One hundred twenty seconds.

"Where are the Spartans?" Dr. Halsey asked.

"They're here." Mendez replied. Dr. Halsey caught a glimpse of motion in the dark: a shadow against shadows, a familiar silhouette.

"Kelly?" she whispered.

The trainers turned and fired at the shadow, but it moved with almost supernatural quickness. Even the self-targeting systems couldn't track it.

From above, a man free-rappelled down from the girders and gantries overhead. The newcomer landed behind one of the perimeter guards, quiet as a cat. He punched the guard's armor twice, denting the heavy plates, then dropped low and swept the target's legs out from under him. The guard sprawled on the ground.

The Spartan attached his rappelling line to the trainer. A moment later the writhing guard shot upward, into the other guards turned to Spartan dodged, rolled, and melted into the shadows.

Dr. Halsey realized the trainer's exoskeleton wasn't being pulled up. It was being used as a counterweight.

Two more Spartans, dangling from the other end of that rope, dropped unnoticed into the center of the bunker. Dr. Halsey immediately recognized one of them, although he was dressed entirely in black, save his open eye slits. Number 117. Naruto. Naruto landed, braced, and kicked one guard. The man landed in a heap . . . Nine meters away.

The other Spartan jumped off the bunker. Naruto flipped end over end, evading the stun rounds that filled the air. He threw himself at the farthest guard and they skidded together into the shadows. The guard's gun strobed once, and then it was dark again.

On top of the bunker, Naruto was a complete blur of slashing motions. A second guard's exosuit erupted in a fountain of hydraulic fluid and then collapsed under the armor's weight. The last guard on the bunker turned to fire at the blonde. Halsey gripped the edge of her chair.

"He's at point blank range! Even stun rounds can kill at that distance!" She yelled. As the guard's gun fired, Naruto sidestepped. The stun rounds slashed through the air, a clean miss. Naruto grabbed the weapon's armature and twisted it and with a screech of stressed metal, wrenched it free of the exoskeleton. He fired directly into the man's chest and sent him tumbling off the bunker.

_"Still loving these augmentations!"_ Naruto thought. For months they had been training. He loved the fact that his team were people he knew how to work with.

The remaining quartet of perimeter guards turned and sprayed the area with suppression fire. A heartbeat later, the lights went out. Mendez cursed and keyed the mike.

"Backups. Hit the backup lights now!" A dozen amber floods flickered to life.

Not a Spartan was in sight, but the nine trainers were either unconscious or lay immobile in inert battle armor. The red flag was gone.

"Show me that again. You recorded all that, didn't you?" Halsey asked still amazed.

"Of course." Mendez tapped a button but the monitors played back—static.

"Damn it. They got to the cameras, to." He muttered, impressed.

"Every time we find a new place to hide them, they disable the recording devices." He said. Dr. Halsey leaned against the glass wall staring at the carnage below.

"Very well, Chief Mendez, what else do I need to know?" Halsey asked.

"Your Spartans can run at bursts of up to fifty-five KPH." He explained.

"Naruto and Kelly can run a little faster, I think. They will only get quicker as they adjust to the 'alterations' we've made to their bodies. They can lift three times their body weight. Naruto can lift more—which, I might add, is almost double the norm due to their increased muscle density. And they can virtually see in the dark." Mendez said as Dr. Halsey pondered this new data.

"They should not be performing so well. There must be unexplained synergistic effects brought on by the combined modifications. What are their reaction times?" Halsey asked.

"Almost impossible to chart. We estimate it at twenty milliseconds." Mendez replied. He shook his head.

"I believe it's significantly faster in combat situations, when their adrenaline is pumping." He said.

"Any physiological or mental instabilities?" Halsey asked.

"None. They work like no team I've ever seen before. Damn near telepathic, if you ask me. They were dropped in these caves yesterday, and I don't know where they got black suits or the rope that for that maneuver, but I can guarantee they haven't left this room. They improvise and improve and adapt." He said.

"And they like it. The tougher the challenge, the harder the fight . . . the better their morale becomes." Mendez explained. Dr. Halsey watched as the first trainer stirred and struggled to get out of his inert armor.

"They might as well have been killed." she murmured.

"But can the Spartans kill, Chief? Kill on purpose? Are they ready for real combat?" Mendez looked away and paused before he spoke.

"Yes. If we ordered them to, they would kill quite efficiently." His body stiffened.

"May I ask what 'real combat' you mean, ma'am?" She clasped her hands and wrung them nervously.

"Something has happened, Chief. Something ONI and the Admiralty never expected. The brass wants to deploy the Spartans. They want to test them in a real combat mission."

"They're as ready for that as I can make them." Mendez said. He narrowed his dark eyes.

"But this is far ahead of your schedule. What happened? I've heard rumors there was some heavy action near Harvest colony." Mendez said.

"Your rumors are out-of-date, Chief." She said, and a chill crept into her voice.

"There's no more fighting at Harvest. Thereis no more Harvest." Dr. Halsey said as she punched the descent button, and the observation room slowly lowered to the floor.

"Tell me about Naruto. How has his body adapted?" Halsey asked. Mendez let out a small smile.

"The kid was the first to adapt to the augmentations. He's one of the tall ones. He's 6'10 now and is tough as fuck. He's got an endless amount of stamina." Mendez began to explain.

"As if he needed any more of that." Halsey said sarcastically. Mendez chuckled. Memories of Naruto always going farther then anyone else played in his head.

"He's as fast as Kelly, maybe even faster. He's taken Sam down in combat multiple times. And Sam is even six inches taller then him. He's got a deadly aim so he and Linda are usually talking. He can take on other Spartans as well. He took on Fred, James, and Grace all at once." Mendez said.

"And?" Halsey asked.

"He won." Mendez said.

"Anything else I need to know?" Halsey asked. Mendez thought of the next information he was about to tell the doc.

"I think he has feelings for Linda. And I think she might have the same for him" Mendez said. Halsey thought of Naruto and Linda's relationship when the two were younger. She should have noticed it sooner.

"I see. I always thought he had a thing for red hair. The augmentations also had strange alterations. We thought they'd get in the way, but they don't. Linda and Kelly both say that there experiencing no back pain. And that there not getting in the way of combat and training." Halsey said. Mendez pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I thought one part of the augmentations were supposed to reduce breast size. So how does a size reducer turn into an enhancer. Not that I care, but last time I checked D and DD sized breasts got in the way." Mendez said. He felt uncomfortable talking to Halsey about the matter. It weirded him out even more that she didn't care.

"Naruto's DNA must have had made some modifications itself. While there breasts are large they can also strangely able to be compact. So it won't hurt if they have hard breastplate armor on. There figures are also something most women fight to get. Hourglass figure aren't as common as it's lead to be." Halsey said.

"Even the boy even had a enhanced certain area." Halsey said. Mendez felt really uncomfortable now.

"Let me take a guess. Naruto came out the biggest." Mendez said.

"Oh yes. He was the largest. Now lets get back to the matter at hand. Halsey said.

"Get them out of this hole." she said crisply.

"I want them ready to muster at 0400. We have a briefing at 0600 tomorrow aboard the Pioneer. We're taking them on a mission ONI has been saving for the right crew and the right time. This is it." Halsey said.

"Yes, ma'am," Mendez replied.

"Tomorrow we see if all the pain they've been through has been worth it." Halsey said.

* * *

**THERES CHAPTER 4! Okay I'll update this one once and a while. My next Story is called The Wanderer. It's a Naruto Fallout 3 Fanfic. I hope you all read my new one that will be done in a week or more. If you have questions about my new fanfic, send me a PM!**

**NOW PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

heyLoa hey everyone it's Naruto117 here. I know you like this story, but I'm not updating them for a long time. That means probably not until a few months or next year!

I had a massive writers block for months and did some searching. I realized that there was one thing that I've known about longer then either Halo or Iron Man. So go to my new story United Front and read my current and only work for now. I'm working on this one from now on.

I'll update the others some other day I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone it's Naruto117 here. I know you like this story, but I'm not updating them for a long time. That means probably not until a few months or next year!

I had a massive writers block for months and did some searching. I realized that there was one thing that I've known about longer then either Halo or Iron Man. So go to my new story United Front and read my current and only work for now. I'm working on this one from now on.

I'll update the others some other day I promise.

I wanted some mor of you all to read United Front so I've put a link down bellow. Pleleka read it its may best Sstory so far. Please leave a review about it and tell others if you want to.

heres the link bellow

s/9233783/1/United-Front

Naruto117 out!


End file.
